Los cuatro torbellinos del Emperador
by BE 15
Summary: Su historia de amor desde el principio se vio radiada de desafíos, haciendo que uno de ellos tome una difícil decisión, alejarse, ahora, luego de nueve años la ha vuelto a encontrar, dándose con la sorpresa que es padre...-¿ahora que aras Príncipe Heredero?/ ¡El futuro Emperador de Japón no puede combinarse con una cualquiera!/narusaku- con la participación de Shinachiku cap3 subid
1. Despues de años,nos volvemos a encontrar

Después de años, nos volvemos a encontrar….

Me cubro de nuevo con las camas al sentir la luz del día chocar con mi rostro, ha amanecido, y un nuevo día con ella, siento tanta pereza de levantarme, soy muy floja no me culpen, pero tengo que hacerlo, hay obligaciones que cumplir...Me pongo de pie y camino hacia la puerta de mi habitación, son las cinco de la mañana, tengo que preparar el desayuno y los almuerzos antes de ir a trabajar...y luego despertar a mis torbellinos...

En un cuarto promedio, ni tan grande ni tan chico, se encuentran dos camas de dos pisos cada una, en la que puede verse un bulto en cada una de ellas, las persianas de aquella habitación están cerradas, el habiente es infantil, con imágenes de carritos por todos lados, junto a juguetes y consolas de video juego. En un espacio alejado de las camas esta un cojín, ancho y a la vista cómodo, donde duerme agradablemente lo que parece ser un zorro de pelaje rojizo, el animal se nota joven y muy bien cuidado.

El reloj en el mostrador donde se encuentra la consola marca 07:59, solo faltando segundos para dar las ocho de la mañana, inesperadamente el reloj suena, el sonido es tan escandaloso que hace sobresaltar a las personas en las camas y al animal en el cojín, ya que dicho sonido es parecido a las sirenas de los barcos.

-¡Ya me desperté!

-¡Apaguen esa porquería!

-¡Cinco minutos más por favor!

-¡No digas palabrotas!

Cuatro pequeños niños comienzan a bajar de sus camas, somnolientos y bostezando, los que están en la parte superior de las camas bajan cautelosos, procurando no caer, mientras los que están en el lado inferior corren hacia la salida, poniéndose sus pantuflas y sonriendo con alegría, cuando todos están fuera el pequeño zorro que dormía en el cojín salta de este, estirándose y moviendo la cola galante, camina hacia la salida de la habitación con solo la porte que tiene un zorro.

Estoy metiendo los almuerzos en las mochilas cuando unas pisadas en el corredor me distraen, dirijo mi mirada hacia ahí y sonrió al ver a cuatro pequeños cruzar el umbral, detrás de ellos viene nuestra mascota el pequeño Kurama.

-¡Mami quiero leche!- grita uno de los niños.

-Se dice buenos días primero oni-chan- reprende otro de los niños, haciendo que el reprendido baje la cabeza avergonzado- ¡Buenos días mami!

-¡Buenos días mamá! ¿Que ahí para desayunar?- pregunta un tercero bastante animado.

-¡Mami Kurama y yo te damos los buenos días!- grito un último, cargando al animal -¡Y te pedimos de comer!

Sonrió cálidamente al verlos, esos cuatro siempre me hacen reír, pero que puedo hacer, no puedo evitarlo son mi adoración. Si soy madre, y no una cualquiera, soy madre de cuatrillizos...y de un zorrito bastante dormilón...

Les sirvo el desayuno y los siento en la mesa, ellos comen animadamente mientras parlotean, yo solo los observo, ya que es lo que más me gusta hacer, admirarlos mientras pelean o hacen rabietas, Kurama también está en la mesa, sentado en una de las sillas, tomando un poco de leche.

Miro a cada uno de ellos, son tan lindos, y aunque sean totalmente parecidos, yo como madre se cómo diferenciarlos, después de todo yo los parí, los lleve en mi vientre por ocho meses, ya que no aguante hasta los nueve, sentí el dolor a lo largo de mi embarazo al escuchar el diagnóstico del doctor y las peticiones de mis amigos, los cuales me pedían que los abortara ya que moriría con ellos apenas nazcan...recordar eso me causa mucho dolor...pero ahora, recuerdo con satisfacción que jamás les hice caso, seguí con mi embarazo, sola, ya que el padre de ellos nos dejó, o mejor dicho me traiciono me humillo...me prometió algo que no cumplió, y me lastimo en el trayecto...Pero no quiero hablar más de eso, quiero hablarles de ellos, de mis pequeños soles, son cuatrillizos, idénticos el uno con el otro, pero tan diferentes en personalidad... y en alma.

Mi mirada se dirige al que come amena mente con Kurama, él es el más pequeño de los cuatro, ya que nació último, sus ojos son azules y su piel es tan blanca como la mía, en las mejillas tiene tres marquitas parecidas a las de un zorrito, y una sonrisa muy linda, su cabello es rubio y desordenado, con pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas, su nombre es Minato, y es el más tranquilo y tímido de sus hermanos mayores, siempre trata de mantener orden y callar las palabrotas que dicen sus hermanos, él es mi ángel, jamás me causado problemas y es el más me ayuda en la cocina, ya que los demás prefieren jugar con la consola.

Ahora dirijo mi mirada al niño que está sentado junto a él, el cual come distraídamente ya que está atento observando a Minato comer su cereal, él es Itsuki, al igual que mi hijo menor, tiene ojos azules y piel blanca como la mía, de hecho él y Minato son demasiado parecidos, a diferencia que él lleva una pequeña coleta y un flequillo recogido aun lado, es el tercero y el más analítico de los cuatro, es bastante educado y testarudo cuando cree que esta en la razón, la mirada que te muestra siempre es de seguridad y reto, es el más defiende a sus hermanos, en especial a su hermano pequeño, ya que este es muy tímido. Sonrió divertida al recordar que él siempre está apurando a sus hermanos en todo, el que constantemente planea las travesuras de los cuatro. Pero fuera de eso también es mi ángel, educado y bastante responsable con sus tareas y deberes, pero sumamente flojo para levantarse.

Mis ojos ahora se posan en el pequeño que esta preparándose un emparedado con todo el relleno que puede encontrar en la mesa, él es Shinachiku, el segundo de los cuatro, es el más travieso de todos ellos, tiene las mismas facciones que sus hermanos, a diferencia de dos cosa, sus ojos son verdes y su cabellos va en forma de flama y con un cerquillo desordenado aun lado. Sonrió nerviosamente al recordar que es el que más me hace renegar, nada puede estar calmado en el lugar donde está el, ya que llegara y pondrá el lugar de cabeza en un minuto, a comparación de sus demás hermanos es muy flojo para hacer tareas y levantarse, y el que más me hace visitar la escuela para escuchar regaños y quejas de su maestra, si no fuera por Itsuki y Minato que siempre están persiguiéndolo y obligándolo hacer sus deberes jamás aria nada por su cuenta...y por otro lado es sumamente celoso, nunca me permite tener ningún amigo hombre o traerlo a la casa, mis amigos del trabajo corren despavoridos al verlo, no hay ninguno que haya huido de sus bromas y a ver salido sano en el trayecto...fuera de todos los defectos que tenga es el ángel más brillante de los cuatro, sus travesuras siempre hacen que olvide las constantes preocupaciones que tenemos.

Ahora mi mirada se posa en el que come tranquilamente sus alimentos, el cual mira de reojo a sus hermanos, vigilándolos, cuidándolos y admirándolos, él es Boruto, el mayor de los cuatro, es una combinación de sus hermanos, tranquilo e inteligente y travieso y celoso con los que intenten pasar la valla de la familia. Su rostro y facciones son idénticas a las de sus hermanos, a diferencia de las marcas en sus mejillas, ya que el solo tiene dos, su cabello es desordenado y forma de hoja, y como dije es el más protector y autoritario de los cuatro, sus hermanos lo repitan y siempre lo obedecen, es como la figura paterna que ahí en casa. Recuerdo claramente que es el que menos travesuras hace y el que más ordena y está atento a cualquier cosa que vea fuera de lo común en la familia, si sus hermanos ocultan algo lo sabrá y tratara de solucionarlo, pero también es sumamente peligroso y amenazador con cualquiera que amenace la paz de u familia, si es muy posesivo. Recuerdo que cuando tuve un novio -relación que no duro más que una semana- este huyo despavorido de mi casa, diciéndome que mi hijo mayor era el diablo personificado, yo me ofendí y lo mande al diablo fuera de mi vida, pero a la vez me sentí curiosa, así que consulte lo que ocurría, y fue ahí cuando él me dejo en claro que no permitiría que ninguna escoria -las palabras que uso- se acercara a mí con malas intenciones, debo admitir que sentí un toque de temor, Boruto es el ángel más preciado de mi vida, pero un demonio cuando lo quiere, quiero a mis hijos por igual pero con el tengo un cariño mucho más diferente, uno especial, a él siempre trato de mostrarle más cariño, ya que me asusta no conocer todo de él, y los límites de lo que puede llegar hacer.

Bueno finalmente quedo yo, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, soy una mujer de 28 años, ¿joven no? Tuve mis pequeños a los 19 años, ellos tienen ocho años, ocho años maravillosos llenando mi vida de alegrías y enojos. Les diré como soy, mi estatura es de tamaño promedio, no soy alta pero tampoco bajita, mi piel es blanca como la de mis hijos, y mis ojos son verdes como las esmeraldas, y aunque no lo crean mi cabello es rosado y largo, si se lo que piensa... ¿es teñido o te pegaron chicle en la cabeza? No. Mi tátara abuela lo tenía de ese color y yo lo herede y fui víctima de bullyng por eso, pero esa es otra historia, mi cuerpo es delgado y con anchas caderas, según mis amigas no parece que sea madre de cuatro niños. Trabajo como enfermera en uno hospitales privados de la ciudad, y en mis tiempos libres toco el violín, esa es mi pasión desde pequeña y a la gente le gusta mi trabajo y escucharme, así que constantemente me llaman para hacer presentaciones en reuniones y dedicatorias, me alegra mucho hacerlo, ya que con eso obtengo el dinero que le otorga a mis hijos una vida cómoda, vivimos en un departamento, de tamaño promedio pero muy ordenado, gracias a Dios no tenemos muchos problemas económicos, salvo las deudas del banco...pero ese es otro rollo. Soy madre soltera, como les dije el padre de mis hijos me traiciono, y aunque sé que estuvo mal haberme largado dejando todo atrás y no habiéndole dicho que estaba embarazada, no me arrepiento, ya que me salve de ser parte de una gran mentira que me llevaría a la infelicidad, jamás me arrepentiré de haber dejado mi vida de rica aun lado...ya que todo lo hice por amor...el amor entrañable a mis hijos... y por no ser parte de algo oscuro...

El país en el que vivimos es Japón, precisamente en Naha, la ciudad capital de la prefectura de Okinawa, en una de las islas Ryukyu, estamos bastante alejados de Tokio, cosa que es muy bueno para mí, sé que la ciudad donde vivimos no es muy grande y que estamos cerca al mar, ya que el edifico donde vivimos está muy cerca al mar, cosa que gusta mucho a mis hijos, que todas los fines de semana van sin falta a las playas. Nuestra vida es tranquila y alejada de aquellos problemas los cuales rezo a los cielos jamás conozcan...

-Mamá... ¿Te sucede algo?- la pregunta de Boruto me saca de mis pensamientos, sus ojos azules están puestos en los míos, sé que me está analizando, escudriñándome con la mirada, tratando saber que escondo.

-No pasa nada cariño- respondo con una sonrisa, el asiente, sé que no está muy convencido, pero se conforma con saber que estoy bien.

-Mami ¿nos llevaras a la escuela hoy?- Minato deja de comer y me mira con ojos de gato abandonado, sabe que soy débil ante esos ojos.

-Mamá tiene que entrar a trabajar a las diez Minato, sabes que no puede -Boruto lo regaño, haciendo que este infle los cachetes molesto.

-Pero creo que no te demorara mucho si nos cambiamos rápido ¿no? -Itsuki deja de comer y me sonríe juguetón, el chamaco sabe calcular tiempos y siempre tiene una solución a todo.

-¡Eso! ¡Nos cambiamos a la volada y nos llevas!- Shinachiku dejo de comer y apoyo a viva voz a su hermano, el quería que su mami lo llevara -¡No queremos ir en el autobús!

Boruto frunció el ceño hacia sus hermanos, los cuales se tensaron y bajaron automáticamente la cabeza mientras se callaban -Saben que mamá no puede, no sean molestos- reprendió con palabras fuertes, haciendo que sus hermanos pongan cara de decepción.

-Los llevare, pero cámbiense a la volada- suelto al ver sus rostros, sé que llegare tarde al trabajo pero no puedo evitarlo, su felicidad y sonrisas son primero.

-¡Yupi!- los tres salen como flash del comedor en dirección a su habitación, seguidos por un perezoso Kurama, dejándome sola con el mayor de mis hijos, el cual mira con una gota de sudor resbalando por la nuca el lugar por donde partieron sus hermanos, armando jaleo y botando las cosas en el trayecto -¿No vas Boruto? - cuestiona la mujer viendo al pequeño rubio.

-De verdad eres única má, gracias por hacer un tiempo y llevarnos a la escuela -mi hijo me dirige una sonrisa en la que muestra todos los dientes, ese tipo de muestras de cariño es lo que siempre me deja sin palabras, mas viniendo de él.

Lo veo correr hacia su habitación y no puedo evitar sonreír con unas cuantas lágrimas queriendo salir de mis ojos, esos cuatro son mi luz, mi vida, tan lindos y tan parecidos el uno con el otro, pero a la vez tan diferentes... sus rostros pueden ser idénticos a los de su padre, pero su esencia es totalmente diferente...

Un mercedes Benz limousine transita por una de las autopistas de Japón, el auto es de color negro, lleva lunas polarizadas y mucha velocidad. El conductor permanece atento a la autopista, mientras dos sujetos están sentados en la última fila de la limusina, bebiendo vino y hojeando unos documentos.

-Oye no has pensado en casarte, digo eres el único que conozco que no tiene mujer e hijos aun- uno de los hombres, el de cabello negro y recogido en una coleta alta, vestido de traje negro lo mira expectante, esperando la respuesta del sujeto que mira atentamente por la ventana -Al menos respóndeme cabron...

El hombre frente a él, lo voltea a mirar aburrido, el hombre es de unos treinta años o menos, tiene cabello corto y desordenado de color rubio, ojos azules brillantes y tres marquitas en cada mejilla, el hombre tiene facciones que ningún adonis envidiaría, se nota atlético y bastante alto. Va vestido en un traje negro muy elegante.

-¿Porque preguntas si sabes la respuesta Shikamaru?- cuestiono el rubio dándole una mirada totalmente indiferente- No quiero tener mujer, ni mucho menos hijos...es bastante molesto escucharlos llorar por todo.

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro y le dio una larga bebida a su copa de vino, Naruto jamás cambiaria, el aconsejarle que sea padre y forme una familia era en balde, ya de por si el había dejado en claro que jamás la tendría, no a menos que sea con ella.

Naruto Namikaze, el nombre del rubio que miraba la ventana, dueño y heredero de grandes franquicias del país en Asia, las cuales había formado en compañía de sus grandes amigos y sus ganas de salir del martirio en el que su familia lo había hundido. Pero dueño también de un apellido de renombre por todo el mundo, su apellido provenía de los antiguos emperadores del país, él era un príncipe, y aunque no reina como tal, sí que llevaba el título, cosa que lo hacía presto de eventos sociales y grandes reuniones con diferentes personajes de importancia de Japón, y claro, al ser parte de la familia Namikaze la cual fue la familia emperadora antigua, lo hacía víctima de numerosos paparazis, los cuales siempre estaban tratando de sacarle una foto comprometedora. Por eso y muchas razones más, había renunciado al título de futuro emperador, dejando el cargo a su abuelo, ya que no quería ser parte de su vida, pero aun así no pudo librarse de su título de Príncipe Heredero, pero ese era otro rollo. Ahora había formado una empresa con ayuda de sus amigos, la cual se encargaba de lanzar nuevos artefactos tecnológicos y propuestas emprendedoras en toda Asia, la vida que tenía ahora, la cual estaba totalmente alejada a su familia, lo tenía todo, una vida llena de lujos y mujeres que saltaban apenas las llamara...pero aun así...no podía evitar anhelar algo, algo bastante hermoso...a alguien sumamente hermosa...

-Naruto... ¿aún no la olvidas? ¿No? -las palabras de Shikamaru hacen que sienta un pinchazo en el pecho, el me conoce, somos amigos desde muy niños, sabe prácticamente todo de mí.

-Han pasado nueve años, nueve años sin ella...-digo en murmullo casi deprimido -no sabes como la extraño, desearía tanto verla, solo saber dónde está...solo saber porque huyó...

-Ella se enteró lo que tu maldito abuelo quería hacer -dijo con el ceño fruncido el pelinegro -ella huyo por eso...

Naruto frunció el ceño, su padre había muerto cuando él tenía diez años, dejándolo huérfano, su madre murió al darlo a luz, así que el quedo al cuidado de su abuelo, el Emperador, y padre de su padre, un hombre sin escrúpulos que siempre disfruto manipularlo, recordó amargamente que siempre tenía que obedecerlo, por el miedo que le causaba que él atentara contra la vida de su amada abuela, pero ahora era adulto y había salido de las ataduras impuestas por su abuelo y había logrado llevar a su abuela con ella.

-Señor hemos llegado...-la voz del chofer hizo que ambos hombres prestaran atención al lugar donde ahora se encontraban, habían llegado a la reunión que tenían con el dueño de una Empresa de finanzas, que era a la vez, descendiente directo de una familia de Emperadores, Fugaku Uchiha, la familia Uchiha...una familia que no tenía muchas ganas de ver.

Sakura camina alegremente por los pasillos del hospital donde trabaja, la mujer trae un puesto un uniforme de enfermera, el cual consiste en un vestido color blanco, de mangas largas y con cinturón sujeto a la cintura del mismo color, pantis transparentes y zapatos color blanco, además de llevar una cofia blanca, con dos líneas horizontales, que significaba su cargo en el hospital, jefa de enfermeras. Mira alegremente su reloj, eran casi las once de noche, y su turno estaba por acabar, regresaría a casa con sus pequeños, los cuales se quedaban a cargo de la nana.

-Sakura-sama, nosotras nos retiramos -un grupo de enfermeras se acercaron a ella y se inclinaron respetuosas, despidiéndose de su superior, ya que habían acabado su turno.

-Hasta mañana chicas- la peli rosa respondió con una inclinación de cabeza antes -cuidado en el camino- aconsejo antes de emprender el paso a su oficina y alistar sus cosas para irse.

Iba caminando alegremente cuando la figura de un anciano tocándose el estómago adolorido la hizo correr a su auxilio. Apurada se inclinó delante del anciano, el cual tenía gotas de sudor en el rostro, dando a entender que sentía mucho dolor.

-Ayúdeme señorita me duele mucho el estómago...-se quejó el anciano, mirando los ojos verdes de la mujer.

-Señor que le ocurre -la peli rosa tomo el pulso del hombre, el cual estaba alterado -Voy a llamar aún camillero, no se preocupe. Con rapidez se dispuso hacer una llamada y al cabo de unos minutos llego el personal de enfermeros, los cuales auxiliaron al paciente rápidamente.

Estaba admirando el anochecer antes de irse a dormir, siempre lo relajaba, admirad las estrellas por la gran ventana del salón, estar ahí lo hacía sentir cerca de ella. Naruto se encontraba tomando un brandi en el salón de la mansión donde vivía.

-No he tenido noticias del maldito detectives en varios meses, seguro sigue sin hallar nada- pensó malhumorado, recordando al incompetente que contrato hace 9 años para buscar a su musa -¿Dónde diablos estas?...

Salió de sus pensamientos, cuando por la puerta entro un apurado y colérico joven castaño, de ojos del mismo color y belleza admirable, tenía puesto un pantalón oscuro, una chaqueta de cuero y unos guantes negros, su edad sería la de unos 20 a 25 años. El joven se sentó furioso delante del rubio el cual lo miro sacado onda.

-¡Estoy harto del viejo! ¡Porque Kamisama no solo se lo lleva! -se quejó el muchacho, logrando una sonrisa del rubio frente a él.

-¿Ahora que sucedió con Sarutobi-san?- cuestiono el rubio, extendiendo una copa con brandy al muchacho.

-Se fue a una isla de las costas del país y ha terminado hospitalizado por andar comiendo porquerías- el castaño dio un largo tragó a la bebida y hablo amargamente- mi abuelo es un total loco, debería estar en un asilo que estar haciendo estupideces.

Naruto sonrió, su primo, porque el muchacho que estaba frete a él era eso, su primo, era un sujeto muy malhumorado y poco tolerante. Konohamaru era el nieto del hermano de su abuelo, el padre de él, junto con su padre eran primos, así que de ahí venia la familia, al igual que él, Konohamaru era parte de la familia real, y como tal tenía muchas responsabilidades, una de ellas velar por la seguridad del preciado hermano del emperador, el príncipe Hiruzen, un anciano de 80 años, el cual estas escapando siempre de los cuidados de su nieto por irse a explorar todo Japón, argumentando que no importa cómo, lograría el sueño que siempre tubo desde joven el cual era conocer todo Japón, ya que de joven no pudo a causa de su padre, el antiguo emperador.

El rubio soltó una carcajada, ante los ojos coléricos de su primo el cual lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Bien! ¿De dónde tienes que ir a traerlo?- dijo calmando un poco su risa y tratando de recuperar serenidad, cosa que no logro mucho, ya que aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos a causa de la carcajada.

-A Naha, la capital de Okinawua- dijo entre regaña dientes, su abuelo siempre lo hacía viajar por todo Japón.

-¿Entonces qué esperas? Ve por tu abuelo- dijo burlón, haciendo que el castaño este apunto de lanzársele encima de la rabia.

-Tengo un concierto en uno de los clubes de la ciudad, ya me han pagado, no puedo ir...- dijo entre dientes, recordando que su abuelo siempre lo jodia en el peor momento.

Naruto sonrió, su primo era una estrella de rock bastante conocido en los clubes y antros de la ciudad, claro que con otro nombre, jamás usaría su nombre ni el apellido, ya que si su abuelo, el Emperador, llegaba a enterarse que su sobrino nieto, era un cantante de rock lo manda matar, para evitar la deshonra que este le causaría familia, claro que esas serían las palabras de su abuelo, jamás de él, por el bien que Konohamaru cumpla su sueño.

-Bien, iré yo entonces- el rubio soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie, caminando tranquilamente al pequeño bar, que tenía en el salón, dejando a su primo con la quijada en el suelo, ante tamañas palabras.

-¡¿Tu?!- grito incrédulo, mirándolo como si fuera un loco - ¡¿El príncipe heredero?!¡¿El futuro emperador?!

Un capón en la nuca de parte de Naruto hizo que Konohamaru pasara de la sorpresa al dolor, el golpe que su primo le dio, hizo que por poco escupiera su cerebro.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no seré el Emperador datte-bayo! ¡La próxima vez que repitas eso mando a comprometerte con la hija del sultán de Arabia! ¡Entendido!

El castaño asintió asustado, pidiendo disculpas, su primo era bastante loco a comparación de él, serio y competente en los negocios, amable y educado con la familia y gente de negocios, pero desgraciado y maldito cuando lo ameritaba, agradeció a los cielo que no tuviera ni mujer, ni hijos, de solo pensar que se reproduzca lo asustaba. (Ni sabes lo que te espera -_-)

-Anda, ¡¿Quieres o no que valla por el Tío?!- dijo con los brazos cruzados, notablemente molesto.

-Claro...- titubeo el castaño -te lo agradecería mucho nichan...- se inclinó agradecido, pero aun nervioso.

El rubio asintió y se retiró del lugar, por ahora estaba malhumorado, odiaba que se dirigieran a él como futuro emperador, cuando había dejado en claro a la prensa y al mundo que había renunciado a ese cargo, el solo era Naruto Namikaze, presidente de Konoha Corporation, jamas Emperador de Japón.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Sakura regreso a su departamento, la mujer caminaba despacio por los pasillos, llevaba sus zapatos en las manos y caminaba con sigilo absoluto. Al llegar a la puerta de su departamento deslizo silenciosamente la llave, girándola sin hacer el mínimo ruido posible, empujando calladamente la puerta para entrar, pero apenas dio el primer paso dentro, las luces se encendieron, dejando ver la figura de cuatro niños en el sillón, mientras la niñera la miraba apenada, sentada desde una silla, donde estaba maniatada.

Minato tenía a Kurama en los brazos y la miraba con lagrimillas en los ojos, Itsuki la miraba acusador, esperando que diga algo por llegar en la mañana, cuando tenía que llegar hace horas, Shinachiku por otro lado la miraba con reproche, con los brazos cruzados y clara amargura, y Boruto, su primogénito, la escudriñaba con la mirada, viéndola de pies a cabeza, queriendo asegurar que estaba bien (no me pregunten quien coño prendió la luz, que ni yo sé -_-)

-¿Estas son... -dijo lloroso Minato.

-...las horas- siguió al instante Itsuki con reproche.

-...de llegar- continuo furioso Shinachiku.

-Mamá?- finalizo Boruto, frunciendo el ceño y tomando un carácter igual al de su hermano Shinachiku.

La mujer soltó un suspiro, sabía que el no haber llamado ayer para avisar que no llegaría le traería problemas, pero es que estuvo tan ocupada con la emergencia que tuvo con el anciano, que olvido completamente eso, y también celular.

-Primero suelten a Ayame y se los contare mientras reyunamos ¿sí?- la mujer les mando una sonrisa encantadora, pero no funciono ya que achicaron más la mirada, nada concebidos -Si lo hacen... ¡ahí ramen para el desayuno! -Sakura saco de su bolsa un paquete con el producto, moviéndolo sugestivamente para provocarlos.

-¡Ramen! ¡Sí! -Al instante Itsuki y Minato corrieron hasta la cocina, aceptando el trato con su madre, dejando a Shinachiku y Boruto en el sillón, los cuales los miraban como un par de traidores. Y llevándose consigo a Kurama, el cual estaba aburrido por tanto jaleo en la mañana.

Sakura sonrió al ver a los niños partir, pero la quito al toparse con la mirada de sus hijos mayores, los cuales no quitaban la mirada acusadora de ella -debí imaginármelo, con ellos no solo puedo usar ramen- pensó nerviosa.

-Vamos chicos, si aceptan les daré Amitsu - propuso la rosada, sacando de su bolsa una lata con el preciado producto.

\- ¡Genial!

Al escuchar eso, Shinachiku hizo brillar sus ojos, asintiendo varias veces antes de unirse a sus hermanos en la cocina. Boruto al ver a su hermano partir soltó un suspiro, era de esperarse, la comida era su pasión, de hecho era raro que no hubiera corrido con los otros dos al escuchar la palabra Ramen, claro que a el también le gustaba el ramen, pero solo por eso no dejaría su objetivo, el tenía más fuerza de voluntad.

-A ti no te puedo engañar ¿no? -dijo divertida la peli rosa, acercándose a su hijo y inclinándose delante de él, cogiendo sus manos mientras sonreía.

-Estaba preocupado...- dijo quedito, desviando la mirada a un lado, ocultando un sonrojo - de que algo te hubiera pasado...

-Tuve una emergencia en el Hospital y no pude llamar porque olvide en celular en el casillero, jamás fue mi intención preocuparlos -dijo sonriente la mujer, tratando de tranquilizar la preocupación del niño -Estoy bien, cielo.

El niño miro sus ojos y asintió, sin previo aviso se lanzó a los brazos de su madre, abrazándola fuerte, mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello.

-Tranquilo- Sakura acaricio sus rubios cabellos, sintiendo el gimoteo del pequeño en su cuello - a mami no le ocurrió nada.

Sakura sonrió con ternura, su hijo mayor podía ser un chico fuerte y decidido, travieso y tranquilo, pero en realidad era el más sensible. Justo como ella.

-Dejemos de llorar ¿sí?- la mujer le hablo al oído, recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza, de parte del rubio - no queremos que tusa hermanos te vean así ¿no?

Boruto quito el rostro del cuello de su madre y asintió, haciendo que la peli rosa camine hacia la cocina con él en brazos, listos para desayunar ese rico ramen.

La niñera amarrada en la silla, los vio partir con una vena resbalando por la nuca, siempre ocurría lo mismo, se olvidaban de ella.

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos del Hospital Healthy en Naha junto a su fiel amigo y chupe Shikamaru, ambos traían ropa trajes, los cuales los hacían ver galantes ante toda enfermera que pasaba junto a ellos.

-Valla, donde sea llamamos la atención no es verdad, Shikamaru-comento con cierto tono malévolo el rubio -Me pregunto... ¿Qué pasaría si Temari se entera?

-Cierra la boca - sentencio el castaño, recordando a su neurótica esposa, la cual era muy celosa. El rubio soltó una carcajada antes de adentrarse en una habitación, donde se encontraba su Tío.

Cuando ambos hombres entraron esperaron encontrar aun Sarutobi tirado y demacrado por el dolor, pero al contrario encontraron a un viejito comiendo uvas en compañía de una mujer de edad, la cual le daba de comer las uvas en la boca, mientras se sonrojaba y ponía cara de enamorada, esta escena los dejo completamente en shock, mira que el viejo era pendejo.

-¿Abuelo? -dijo incrédulo Naruto, llamando la atención del octogenario, el cual sonrió al verlo, y la anciana a su lado se sonrojo al ver un hombre muy bello hay, pensando que despertó con muy buena suerte.

-Naruto-chan- dijo animado el anciano, extendiendo su mano hacia él -No esperaba verte aquí, de hecho esperaba a Konohamaru.

El rubio llego hasta él y beso sus ancianas manos -él tuvo un percance, por eso vine yo por el -explico el rubio -¿Abuelo que le ocurrió? -cuestiono, al verlo con goteros y suero.

-Comí un curry que me causo una fuerte indigestión, por poco y me voy a bailar con Kamisama jojojojo -se rio orgullosamente el anciano, dejando a su sobrino incrédulo y a Shikamaru con varia gotas en la cabeza, pensando que ese viejo debió haberse ido a bailar con Kamisama hace mucho - Pero gracias a la hermosa doctorcita que me encontró y a los cuidados de Timiko-chan estoy sano de nuevo - el anciano miro sonriente a la viejita a su lado, haciendo que Naruto dirija su mirada agradecida hacia ella, la cual paso a ser verde cuando la vieja la miro con morbo, guillándole un ojito.

-Qué alegría- dijo nervioso, mirando el rostro de su tío de nuevo -¿Donde esta esa doctora? Quisiera agradecerle personalmente- hablo con sinceridad, la mujer que había atendido a su tío se merecía una recompensa, había salvado la vida del hermano del Emperador.

-La Doctora Sakura debe estar por llegar, solo fue a cambiarse a casa y dijo que regresaba, cielo -la mujer puso su rostro delante de él y la miro melosa, haciendo que el rubio se aleje como si hubiera visto a la muerte, haciendo que su amigo sonría burlón.

Naruto parpadeo varias veces antes de captar algo en las palabras de la enfermera - dijo... ¿Sakura?

-Sí, la Doctora Sakura Haru...

La mujer iba a hablar cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver por ella a una mujer vestida de enfermera de cabello rosa y potentes ojos esmeraldas, la cual traía un ramo de flores y una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro, la cual se borró al instante al chocar con la mirada azul del rubio príncipe Heredero, el cual había quedado en completo shock al verla.

-¡Sakura-chan!- el rubio soltó un grito sorprendido, delante de él estaba la mujer que el llevaba buscando por más de ocho años, su musa, su mujer, su esposa...

Sakura soltó las flores al suelo al ver el rostro de la persona que la traiciono hace nueve años, estaba a menos de un metro de ella, y ella no podía estar menos asombrada, pero a la vez asustada...

-Naruto...

La mujer dijo como pudo el nombre, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire, delante de ella estaba Namikaze Naruto, Príncipe Heredero de la familia imperial Namikaze, nieto del actual Emperador, y padre de sus hijos...y también su esposo...

...Continuara...

Saben esta historia rondaba mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, y no me pude resistir a escribirla. Sé que está un poquito inentendible por eso de la realeza y que otras cosas, pero deben saber que Japón actualmente tiene un Emperador, el cual es símbolo de su país desde muchos años atrás, así que pues bueno se me ocurrió usarlo para hacer a Naruto parte de una familia de Emperadores. La trama créanme que dará mucho de qué hablar, así que espero que si les guste comenten y me hagan saber sus opiniones.

Ya de por si espero la arena que vendrá de algún lado por haberme robado hijo ajeno, pero pos bueno este es un fainc, así que creo que serán lo suficientemente maduros para aceptarlo, además del hecho de que no me pude resistirme a usarlo, pues simplemente me encanta su personaje.

Nos leemos en otro fainc, saludos bela!...


	2. Soy padre

Soy padre…..

 _Podía ver a los niños correr, todos jugaban y saltaban, hacían travesuras y reían, mientras eran regañados por sus madres. No pudo evitar sentir tristeza y un toque de envidia, él no la tenía, no tenía una vida tranquila como un niño común y corriente, lo tenía todo, todo lo que el dinero podía solucionar y dar, pero no tenía con quien compartirlo, eso lo hizo soltar un suspiro, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. Estaba en una conferencia junto a su abuelo, el Emperador, en un orfanato humilde de la ciudad, donde su abuelo, junto su padre, habían ido a dar una donación benéfica._

 _-Porque no vas a mirar a los niños jugar Naruto -su padre, le guiño un ojo y lo cubrió de la vista de su abuelo, haciendo que este sonría._

 _Con sigilo y sin ser notado por el Emperador, se escabullo entre el gentío y los guardaespaldas. Cuando se dio cuenta que era totalmente libre de ellos corrió a observar más de cerca como unos niños jugaban en un campo detrás de la edificación, la cual era el Orfanato. Se quedó observándolos largo rato, deseaba ir y poder jugar con ellos, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, ya que eso atraería la atención de los chismosos periodistas y la furia de su Abuelo el Emperador, la cual caería sobre su padre. Así que solo se conformaba con observar esa libertad viva en esos niños._

 _Un sonido y un crujido hizo que girara la mirada, se quedó observando los árboles y la grama crecida, no había nadie, pero su gran curiosidad lo hizo pararse y acercarse al lugar, sus zapatos negros carísimos tocaron la grama, instintivamente llevo las manos a su bolsillo, tenía un espray con pimienta en aerosol en caso se trate de un asaltante o secuestrador._

 _-Me ha dolido...-parpadeo varias veces al ver el escenario delante de sus ojos._

 _Delante de él había una niña de cabellos extrañamente rosados, los cuales eran peinados por una larga trenza mal recogida, piel blanca y ojos esmeraldas, tan preciosos como las joyas que portaba su amada abuela. Hubiera creído que estaba delante de una princesa si no hubiera visto el ropaje que usaba la niña, porque notaba que tenía su edad más o menos, uno años, traía puesto un vestido de color rosa, sucio y recocido por varios lados y unas sandalias que se veían desgastadas y recocidas, la cara llena de tierra y mohín furioso. No pudo evitar sentir una ligera piedad por aquella "princesa de los plebeyos" como la nombro en su cabeza._

 _-¿Quién eres tú?- salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de la niña, la cual la miraba con desconfianza, pero sin una pisca de miedo._

 _El rubio la miro incrédulo, no creyéndose que ella no sepa quién era el, bueno no era que sea un presumido ni nada por el estilo, es solo que todo el mundo conocía su nombre, al menos todos en Japón, todos sabían que era el Príncipe Naruto, y quien ocuparía el trono de Emperador después que su padre._

 _-¿No sabes quién soy yo?- cuestiono el niño, incrédulo ante lo que sus oídos escuchaban._

 _La niña negó varias veces con la cabeza, a ese niño con aspecto de zorrito bien vestido no lo había visto ni en pintura, ni sabía quién era. De hecho desconocía muchas cosas, pero eso no le afectaba._

 _-Soy el Prin...-estaba a punto de decir su nombre y su título cuando prefirió callar, si le decía su nombre y quien era seguro sucedería lo mismo que sucedía cuando alguien se enteraba quien era, se inclinaría delante de él, y se alejaría al sentirse perturbada por alguien de la realeza frente a ella -Soy Naruto._

 _-Yo me llamo Sakura, gusto en conocerte Naruto._

 _La niña le tendió la mano en saludo, ese niño le agrado, parecía muy tontito. Naruto por otro lado, estaba sorprendido, sorprendido se quedó observando esa mano, estaba sucia y llena de tierra, pero eso no le preocupo, de hecho ni le importo, lo que si le importo fue el hecho de que ella lo salude de una manera tan normal, sin reverencias ni nada._

 _Sakura frunció el ceño al ver que el rubio solo se quedaba observando su mano, sintió la sangre subírsele a las mejillas y un ligero enojo._

 _-Sé que está sucia...pero tampoco tienes que ser grosero- dijo apartando la mano, haciendo que el rubio reaccione ante estas palabras, sabiendo que su silencio hizo que la niña malinterpretara las cosas._

 _-¡No! ¡Disculpa! -el rubio se arrodillo en la grama y cogió la mano de la niña, estrechándola en saludo -Es solo que me sorprendí tte-bayo...- dijo nervioso._

 _La niña lo observo, se dio cuenta que tenía unos ojos bastante bonitos, iguales al cielo el cual siempre disfrutaba ver. Vestía un traje negro a su talla, se veía que era caro y unos zapatos muy bien lustrados. Al darse cuenta de esos detalles no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza de sus pobres ropas._

 _-Oye...- la pequeña oji-verde observo sus ojos azules - ... ¿tú eres un pingüinito de la Antártida?_

 _El niño parpadeo varias veces antes de echarse a reír, ante la ocurrencia dicha por la niña de cabello rosa. Sakura se quedó observándolo muy sonrojada, al pensar que dijo algo tonto, pero paso al enojo al ver que este no paraba de reír. Naruto seguía riendo hasta que sintió un dolor intenso en la coronilla, cayo su risa al sentir el dolor, instintivamente se llevó una mano a la zona afectada. Extrañado y adolorido observo a la niña, la cual había sido la autora de semejante atentado a su preciada cabeza._

 _-¿Porque me pegaste?- cuestiono adolorido, no estaba enojado, estaba curioso de saber que hizo para que ella se enojara._

 _-¡Te estabas buscando de mi baka!- grito furiosa, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, haciendo un mohín gracioso de enojo, donde inflaba las mejillas y fruncía el ceño - yo solo hice una pregunta, no entiendo porque te reíste...- dijo en un susurro molesto._

 _Naruto oculto una risa al ver la expresión graciosa en su cara, esa niña había hecho que riera, cosa que lograban muy pocos. No pudo evitar pensar que esa extrañeza y carácter le atraían, era bastante pequeña que él, una cabeza más o menos, pero era bastante fuerte al haberse atrevido a pegarle siendo ella una niña más pequeña._

 _-No soy un pingüino, soy un niño como tú - dijo amablemente -pero sin el cabello rosa -bromeo._

 _La niña se sorprendió ante lo último que dijo, por efecto llevo una mano a su cabello, tocando su trenza y ocultándola, pensando que el también iba a burlarse del extraño color de cabello que tenía. Naruto al ver lo que provoco, se sintió nervioso._

 _-No me mal intérpretes, tu cabello es bastante bonito, no tengo nada en contra de su color...- dijo rápidamente, agitando las manos -me gusta...- dijo tomando un mechón desordenado de los cabellos de la niña._

 _Sakura sonrió, al escuchar eso, ese niño era el primero que no se había burlado de su extraño color de cabello, no pudo evitar sentir una alegría crecer en su interior, al sentirse igual ante otro._

 _-Oye... ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- cuestiono animada, poniéndose de pie de golpe y extendiéndole una piedra que tenía en las manos -¡Quiero derribar las manzanas de este árbol! ¡Así tendremos muchas para comer antes de la cena!_

 _Naruto sonrió, aceptando la piedra, esa niña, de cabellos extraños había hecho que algo naciera en su triste corazón. La visita a ese lugar, la cual creyó aburrida desde el principio, había dado un giro, al encontrar el color rosa en su camino, un color rosa que lo hacía sentir normal, común y corriente, como siempre había anhelado sentirse._

 _-Claro, Sakura-chan..._

 _Esa fue la primera vez que se vieron, la primera vez que jugaron, el lugar donde sus destinos quedaron marcados el uno al otro por el resto de sus vidas._

Movió los ojos, la luz comenzó a cegarla ante la claridad, no sabía lo que ocurría. Se sentó sobre el colchón, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba sentada sobre una camilla de Hospital, en un cuarto de color blanco. Aturdida intento recordar los sucesos que había pasado desde la última vez que estaba consiente, primero el encuentro con el abuelo, la ida a su casa y las sonrisas de sus hijos, su llevada otra vez al hospital y la cara de...

-Naruto...- se sintió pasmada al recordar que había tenido frente a ella al futuro Emperador de Japón, y su némesis.

-Estoy aquí -se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz ronca de un hombre, apresurada busco en la habitación y se encontró con un rubio de traje, sentado en la ventana de la habitación - parece que ya has despertado Sakura-chan...

Atónita solo se limitó a observarlo, pensando que estaba dormida aun, y que no tenía delante suyo al hombre del que había huido por unos largos nueve años, quería creer que delante de ella estaba un espejismo provocado por su mente ante la falta de sueño.

Naruto por otro lado frunció el ceño al no escuchar respuesta de ella, podía ver en su rostro la sorpresa y el miedo, clara afirmación que no estaba contenta de verlo ahí -Al menos dime algo por favor...- dijo tratando de ocultar su furia, haciendo que la muchacha se sobresalte de nuevo.

La razón de su furia tenia justificación, había encontrado a su "esposa " luego de nueve años, y apenas ella lo había visto había caído desplomada al suelo en un ataque de nervios, con prisa se había apresurado a llevarla a una camilla del lugar, mientras pedía a gritos atención para ella. Pero eso no era razón de su furia, si no el hecho, que la enfermera que la atendía había dicho que tenía que llamar a su casa para avisarle a la nana que cuidaba a sus hijos, al escuchar esto, sintió un balde de agua fría en la cara, su amada mujer, su esposa, le había sido infiel y estaba casada y con hijos. Era lo que creía hasta ahora, ya que había mandado a su amigo Shikamaru a verificar el hecho.

-Yo...largo tiempo de no vernos...- la rosada trato de mantener la calma, y sonrió falsamente hacia el rubio -No pensé verte aquí...

Naruto se puso de pie y camino hacia ella, haciendo que esta sude con un poco de pánico, mas al verle esa mirada seria y sin nada de gracia, sabía que estaba furioso, lo reconocía, lo sentía, el jamás había sido tolerante ante las mentiras, y estaba segura de que él se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento.

-Te ha crecido el cabello -Naruto se sentó junto a la cama, y cogió un mechón rosa del cabello de Sakura -También tus facciones han cambiado un poco...- ahora acaricio su mejilla, haciendo que esta se sonroje, pero no haga nada, estaba algo rígida y expectante, esperando lo que el rubio iba a hacer -Tu cuerpo también ha cambiado...

-Tú también has cambiado...-respondió, haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, y alejándose un poco de la presencia del rubio. Sus ojos lo estudiaron, si, estaba más alto que antes, sus facciones habían madurado y su cabello era más corto. Si, seguía siendo un maldito hombre guapo.

El rubio sonrió, podía sentir la tensión de ella, sabía que estaba alerta por si algo sucedía. Habían pasado nueve años, los cuales para el parecieron siglos, el tenerla ahí, frente suyo, lo estaba carcomiendo. Por un lado tenía la ansiedad de abrazarla y darle besos por todos lados, mientras la llenaba de preguntas, pero por otro lado, su lado salvaje, el cual heredo de su abuelo, quería llevarla en brazos de ahí, a su mansión en Japón, y encadenarla a su cama para que jamás ose escapar de nuevo, valiéndole si ella podía estar casada y con hijos. Pero sabía que no podía hacer ninguna, le daría tiempo.

-Voy a llamar a la enfermera...- se puso de pie, alejándose del rubio al verle esa expresión oscura en el rostro, cosa que la asusto, ya que sabía que faltaba poco para que este estallara.

Dio pasos torpes hasta llegar a la puerta, iba a tomar la perilla y abrirla, cuando una mano en su hombro, y un brazo envuelto en su cintura se lo impidieron. Estaba siendo estrechada, reconocía ese aroma y esa respiración caliente en su cuello. Naruto la estaba abrazando por la espalda.

-Antes hablemos mi amor...

Se quedó fría, y sin poder evitarlo otra vez había caído...en los brazos del emperador.

Cuatro rubios estaban disfrutando la comodidad de su habitación, habían llegado hace poco de clases y estaban relajándose un poco. Mientras la nana estaba en la cocina, preparando el respectivo almuerzo de cada uno.

Minato jugaba amenamente monopolio con su hermano Itsuki, el cual se veía un poco malhumorado, ya que iba perdiendo. Shinachiku por otro lado jugaba con la consola, junto a su hermano Boruto, el cual sonreía orgulloso, ya que le iba ganando al menor. Kurama cerca de ahí, los observaba desde su lugar, un cojín cómodo cerca a la ventana y el rico sol.

-¡Maldición perdí tte-bane!- grito rabioso el segundo de los hermanos, arrojando el mando al suelo, mientras fruncía el ceño hacia su hermano mayor, el cual siempre le ganaba.

-¡No digas palabrotas shanaro!- regaño el rubio menor, haciendo que a sus tres hermanos les caiga una gota de sudor por la nuca, su hermanito nunca cambiaria, los seguiría regañando de por vida.

-No seas mal perdedor Shinachiku, acepta que perdiste tte-basa- dijo calmando y arrogante el rubio mayor, haciendo que Shinachiku frunza más el ceño.

-¡Lo que pasa es que tú eres un tramposo tte-bane!- escupió furioso el rubio, haciendo que su hermano frunza el ceño y sin ningún preámbulo se lance hacia él, derribándolo y comenzando una pelea.

-¡Dejen de pelear maldición!- ante la reciente pelea, Minato se lanzó hacia ellos en un intento de detenerlos, pero termino uniéndose a la pelea.

Itsuki, el cual tenía una gota de sudor resbalando por su nuca, y un tic nervioso en la ceja, los miro como el trio de tontos los cuales siempre habían sido. Bolt y Shinachiku siempre terminaban igual, aunque su hermano mayor sea maduro y todo lo demás, siempre salía de sus casillas a causa de Shinachiku, mientras Minato acababa siendo participe de estas al intentar detenerlos. Se preguntó realmente de donde había sacado esa fuerza y poco tolerancia, su madre era poco tolerante cuando la sacaban de sus casillas, pero de ahí no sabía de donde había sacado sus hermanos esas energías para ser peleoneros por naturaleza.

-Tal vez sean genes de nuestro padre ¿Tu que dices Kurama?- pregunto al zorrito que había saltado hacia su cabeza, el cual asintió, como si hubiera entendido al niño.

Los tres hermanos pararon su pelea y miraron a su tercer hermano con asombro, para luego hacer mueca de asco y sentarse muy alejados el uno del otro.

Itsuki los observo con una sonrisa, para luego cambiar la cara a curiosa.

-Oye...- Itsuki miro a Shinachiku, el cual sacaba de su mochila una golosina, ya que esto era lo único que lo calmaba después de una pelea.

\- No te debo -dijo cortante el rubio, haciendo que a todo ser vivo en la habitación le resbale una gota de sudor, ya que el niño siempre respondía así cuando alguien lo llamaba.

-No tarado- dijo con un tic el rubio tercero -Quiero hacerte una pregunta.

-Itsuki, cuidado con las palabrotas...- advirtió el joven Minato, haciendo que su hermano entre cierre los ojos hacia él, pensando que antes el descarado había dicho palabrotas sin ser regañado.

-¿Cuál?- cuestiono el oji-verde, acercándose a su hermano con complicidad, llamando la atención de los otros dos, los cuales abrieron bien la oreja para saber lo que preguntaría el más callado de los cuatro.

-Tu sabes... ¿Cómo es papá?- cuestiono bajito.

Ante esta pregunta, los tres hermanos quedaron completamente callados, para luego, después del silencio, escuchar el monosílabo indiferente del mayor, la risilla del menor, y la cara incrédula del segundo.

-¿Te has vuelto loco tte-bane? -cuestiono incrédulo Shinachiku, pensando que su hermano se golpeó la cabeza - ¿Porque debería saber cómo es el?

-Porque eres un chismoso y por lo normal lo sabes todo tte-bayo- dijo tranquilamente Itsuki, recibiendo como respuesta una afirmación de sus demás hermanos y de Kurama.

Shinachiku lo miro con indignación a todos, pero no se enojó ni armo pleito, sabía que era cierto.

-Pues no lose Itsuki- el rubio se alejó de su hermano y regreso al trabajo de comer su dulce favorito -y no quiero saberlo tte-bane.

Itsuki asintió, quería decir lo mismo que su hermano mayor, pero sería mentir, él quería saber quién era su padre.

-A mí me agradaría saber quién es...- dijo con cierta ilusión el menor de los cuatrillizos, recibiendo como respuesta un monosílabo despectivo de Shinachiku -Siento curiosidad de saber cómo es y cómo nos trataría- soltó con añoranza, haciendo que Itsuki lo apoye en silencio.

-Eres un soñador Minato- dijo burlón el mayor, logrando que el pequeño frunza el ceño -¿Porque nos iba a querer alguien que ni siquiera nos ha visto en su vida?

-Eres un insensible Boruto- nii- regaño - tal vez si nos quiera -afirmo seguro.

-Sigue soñando, que un completo extraño, que no conocemos, nos quiera - afirmo con saña -ni siquiera se ha aparecido, ni sabemos cómo se llama...Seguro no nos quiere.

.Boruto-nii tiene razón - apoyo Shinachiku desde su lugar -Acéptalo, ese hombre jamás nos querría. Eres un tonto al creer que nos querría.

Minato aguo los ojos ante lo dicho por sus hermanos mayores, el quería creer otra cosa, quería creer que su papá los quería y algún día vendría y les daría una explicación por su ausencia, pero como siempre, sus dos hermanos mayores no tardaban en bajarlo de su nube.

Itsuki frunció el ceño al ver como su hermanito aguantaba el llanto, se sintió molesto con sus dos hermanos mayores, ellos sabían a la perfección que Minato era muy sensible, y lo habían hecho llorar. Con prisa se apuró a acercarse a su hermanito y tocarle el hombre en apoyo.

-¡Son malos! ¡Hicieron llorar a Minato!- acuso el niño, mirándolos molesto -¡Se lo diré a mamá cuando regrese tte-bayo!

-¡Él tiene la culpa por hablar cosas sin sentido tte-basa!- se defendió el mayor, ignorando a todos, regresando la vista a su consola de juegos.

-¡Es cierto! ¡¿Qué creía?!¡¿Que nuestro padre iba a tocar la puerta ahora?!- dijo con sarcasmo el oji-verde -¡Que no sueñe tte-bane!

Cuando Itsuki iba a responder ante la burla de su hermano, se escuchó el sonido del timbre. Sonrió malicioso al pensar quien era, ni lento ni perezoso corrió hacia la puerta, jalando a su hermanito escaleras hacia abajo, dispuesto a cumplir su cometido. Al ver salir disparados a sus dos hermanos menores, ambos hermanos mayores corrieron detrás de ellos, sabiendo que estos iban a acusarlos con su madre.

Ayame estaba preparando la salsa para los espaguetis cuando sonó el timbre, con prisa se apresuró a abrir, pensando que era Sakura-san, ya que esta le dijo que no demoraba mucho en regresar. Estaba a punto de llegar al corredor que dirigía hacia la puerta principal, cuando Itsuki y Minato bajaron corriendo con prisa hacia la puerta. Con rapidez se hizo a un lado, evitando que ambos niños chocaran con ella.

-¡Itsuki, Minato! ¡¿Porque están corriendo dentro de la casa?!- regaño la mujer, al ver que estos pasaron sin siquiera disculparse -¡Se lo diré a su ma...

No pudo terminar la frase, ni poder evitar la tecleada que recibió por detrás, al ser empujada por los dos rubios mayores, los cuales pasaron sobre ella, dejando marcas de zapatos en su uniforme blanco.

-Voy a considerar la renuncia... - la mujer tenía los ojos en espiral ante el empujón que esos dos le dieron. Si no fuera por el gran aprecio que le tenía a Sakura ya hubiera salido de ese lugar corriendo, aunque también influía la paga.

Shikamaru se encontraba delante de una puerta, el peli-piña se encontraba en uno de los departamentos que estaban cerca al mar, en una zona bastante acomodada. Suspiro al recordar la razón por la cual estaba ahí, su amigo y jefe, le había ordenado averiguar el hecho que casi lo había vuelto loco hace horas, si Sakura, la cual había sido encontrada hace unas horas, tenía hijos y esposo. Siendo el una gran mano derecha y alguien con mucho prestigio, había solicitado la información de la peli-rosa en el hospital, llegando a enterarse que esta era doctora hace unos cinco años, que había cambiado de apellido a Haruno, cosa que no comprendía, pero creyendo y asumiendo que era su apellido de casada. Ahora estaba ahí, en la puerta de su casa, donde había llegado tras recibir la información pertinente.

-Buenas tardes...- detuvo el saludo al ver caer a dos niños rubios, los cuales le habían abierto la puerta, y habían sido tecleados por otros dos rubios, los cuales se lanzaron sobre ellos apenas estos abrieron, haciendo que él se haga hacia atrás, para evitar ser empujado con ellos.

-¡Mamá Boruto-nii y Shinachiku-nii hicieron llorar a Minato tte-bayo!- grito Itsuki mientras forcejeaba con su hermano mayor, el cual estaba sobre él, pero fue callado por una mano en su boca, la cual pertenecía a Shinachiku.

-¡Es mentira mamá, Itsuki dice mentiras tte-bane!- se defendió el rubio de ojos verdes, tratando de evitar que su hermano le muerda la mano.

-¡No es mentira! ¡Me pegaron también shanaro!- grito Minato el cual tenía sobre el a Boruto, pero cayó al instante al recibir un capón de parte del mayor.

-¡Ahora si te pegue de verdad mentiroso tte-basa!- dijo molesto el rubio mayor, pegándole para que se queje de algo con fundamentos.

-Ustedes...-Shikamaru se había quedado sin palabras, delante de ellos había cuatro Narutos, o mejor dicho cuatro crías del rubio Príncipe Heredero.

Los cuatro niños dejaron de pelear al escuchar la voz de un hombre, haciendo que miren extrañados al sujeto, el cual no habían visto jamás.

-¿Usted quién es tte/bayo/ bane/ basa/ shanaro?- cuestionaron los cuatro a la vez, haciendo que el peli-piña retroceda asustado.

 _-Maldición, a Naruto no le va agradar esto..._

Un hombre de cabellos blancos y traje carísimo viajaba en la parte de atrás de una limosina. El hombre tenía cabello largo y canoso, una barba chibita y facciones demacradas, el anciano que aparentaba unos ochenta años, tenía un bastón de finos tallados, el cual sostenía, mientras leía unos documentos.

-Muy pronto se cumplirá la cláusula Ashina-sama- dijo un hombre pelinegro de ojos negros y traje negro. El sujeto era de unos cuarenta a cincuenta años, y miraba al anciano con una sonrisa, mientras veía una copa de vino - El príncipe heredero ha renunciado al cargo de Emperador, y el honorable príncipe Konohamaru no está en capacidad de liderar tan importante cargo.

El anciano dirigió sus ojos al hombre pelinegro, Danzon era su sobrino por parte de su esposa, el único que quedaba para ocupar el trono de Emperador al cumplirse la cláusula donde decía que al cumplir los ochenta años debería darle el poder al nuevo emperador. El pensó desde el principio dejárselo a su "amado" nieto, ya que por ley y sangre el puesto era suyo, pero este siendo un terco había renunciado al cargo, y su único sobrino nieto, el príncipe Konohamaru, no podía ocuparlo, ya que su preciado hermano Hiruzen, el abuelo de este, era hijo de su padre, el antiguo Emperador, con otra mujer, haciendo no digno a su nieto para ocupar el puesto, ya que este no poseía sangre directa, ya que llevaba otro apellido, Sarutobi.

-Falta un año y medio aun Danzón- dijo despreocupado y mostrando autoridad, mientras fumaba su pipa -Mi nieto puede casarse y darme un heredero varón antes de eso, el puesto aun no es tuyo Danzón.

-Claro...- respondió el hombre, bebiendo su copa de vino -Solo quería saber que solución tomara hasta entonces Emperador-sama.

Danzón oculto su molestia, aquel viejo había mostrado su negativa al hacerlo el próximo Emperador, sonrió, no tendría otra opción dentro de unos pocos meses, su amado nieto había renunciado al cargo hace siete años, también a su compromiso, ahora no era más que un accionista y jefe de una tonta Empresa. Su otro nieto era ilegitimo, por ser nieto del hijo del anterior emperador y una meretriz, una relación de infidelidad.

 _-Muy pronto el puesto de emperador será mío, no por nada elimine los obstáculos del camino-_ pensó con satisfacción, observando el paisaje a través de la ventanilla - _y seré libre de hacer lo que me plazca._

Ashina lo observo de reojo, su sobrino no era alguien de confiar, no podía permitir que el ocupara el puesto de Emperador, sabía que alguien como él, aria maldades en el gobierno.

-Tengo un año y medio aun, Naruto tendrá que ayudar aunque no lo desee...

Por el bien del apellido, por el prestigio, y el honor, volvería a cometer esos actos que juro no volver a cometer jamás, aunque tendría que arrastrar a su nieto a la fuerza.

Una mujer de cabellos azules y ojos perla, arreglaba unas flores en medio del jardín, la mujer esta vestida con un traje de jardinera, mientras sacaba cuidadosamente los helechos de las rosas. Junto a ella esta una pequeña niña de unos cuatro o cinco años, la cual trata de hacer lo mismo que la mujer.

-¿Mami así está bien?- la pequeña niña de cabellos azules y mirada negra le sonrió, la niña estaba junto a ella y llevaba puesto un traje de jardinería.

-Si amor- dijo dulcemente la mujer, acariciando sus azules cabellos, el cual estaba peinado en una trenza larga, la cual llegaba a sus muslos.

La niña asintió y se dispuso a seguir cortando los helechos, pero paro cuando escucho unas pisadas, apresurada dirigió la mirada hacia atrás, enseguida se puso de pie al ver a las personas que cruzaron el patio. A lo lejos se observaba a un hombre de cabellos negros desordenados y mirada negra, el hombre vestía un traje y traía de la mano a otra niña, la cual tenía cabellos negros y mirada perla, la niña se soltó del hombre al ver a la pequeña peli-azul correr.

-¡Sarada ne-san! ¡Oto-san!- la pequeña peli-azul se abrazó a su hermana, recibiendo un abrazo por parte de esta.

-Hima-chan...- la niña pelinegra acaricio la cabeza de su hermanita, la había extrañado mucho.

-¿Himawari, te has olvidado de saludar a papá?- dijo falsamente enojado el hombre, a la pequeña oji-negra.

-¡Papi!- la pequeña se lanzó a los brazos del hombre mientras repartía bezos por todo su rostro.

-¿Te has portado bien en mi ausencia?- cuestiono con falsa seriedad.

-Siempre- la niña se llevó una mano a la frente, haciendo un saludo militar, causando una risilla de los dos adultos y la niña oji-perla, la cual observaba todo.

-Muy bien, entonces puedes ir a jugar- ordeno militarmente, depositando a la niña en el suelo, la cual se lanzó a su hermana.

La mujer peli azul, que había estado observando todo, camino tranquilamente hasta el hombre, mientras sonreía hacia las niñas, las cuales no paraban de reír, ante la voz que uso su padre.

-¿Cómo estas Sasuke-san?- la mujer peli azul se acercó al pelinegro y tomo cariñosamente su mejilla, depositando un beso -¿Qué tal la reunión?

-Todo calmado...- el hombre hablo sin expresión en el rostro, cosa que no molesto a la mujer -¡Himawari, Sarada no corran! -El pelinegro regaño a ambas niñas, las cuales se habían tomado de la mano y habían salido disparadas hacia la casa.

-Déjalas, Hima adora pasar tiempo con su hermana, recuerda que no la ve mucho por el colegió- la mujer lo detuvo antes que corriera detrás de las niñas.

La oji-perla lo guio a una de las bancas del jardín, donde lo sentó con tranquilidad, viendo como su marido parecía incómodo y preocupado. Al cabo de un rato la mujer le tendió una taza de té, recibiendo una sonrisa agradecida del hombre, la cual fue correspondida por la peli-azul, que se sentó a su lado.

-Dime la verdad querido, sé que no estuvo bien esa reunión...- aseguro la mujer, haciendo que el hombre sonría, sabiendo que a ella nada se le escapaba.

-Nada se te escapa ¿no, Hinata?- miro divertido sus bonitos ojos perla - sí, estuvo aquí, vino hablar con mi padre...- soltó Sasuke, dándole un trago a su té- ...siendo sincero...cuando lo vi, solo quise lanzarme a él y golpearlo hasta matarlo.

La mujer la miro con tristeza -Sabes que él es futuro Emperador Sasuke-kun -trato de calmarlo la mujer, dándole un abrazo cálido.

Sasuke se tranquilizó al sentir el frágil toque de su hermosa esposa, solo ella podía calmarlo cuando estaba alterado, y valla que estaba alterado. Aquel desgraciado, había osado pararse delante de su padre, después de todo lo que había causado, después que el causo la pérdida de su adorada amiga...

-No puedo olvidar lo que hizo...- dijo con rabia contenida, apretando los puños, haciendo que Hinata le acaricie los cabellos, sabiendo que esto lo tranquilizaba -No puedo olvidar lo que le hizo a Sakura...y a Naruto.

-No te preocupes, algún día el pagara por lo que hizo, algún día toda la verdad saldrá a la luz...-dijo con rencor Hinata, recordando el rostro del hombre que le causo tanto daño a sus preciados amigos.

-Algún día Danzon Shimura pagara por lo que hizo...

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la parte de atrás de una camioneta, la mujer estaba sentada junto a Naruto, el cual hablaba por teléfono, su rostro mostraba preocupación y ansiedad, causando la preocupación de la rosada, que sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Naruto se enterara de la verdad, aquella verdad que tenía que ver con sus inocentes pequeños.

-De acuerdo, estaremos ahí dentro de un rato -colgó y dirigió su mirada al chofer, el cual conducía por la transcurrida ciudad -Ve hacia las zonas residenciales del muelle de Nahi -ordeno al chofer, el cual asintió con una reverencia.

Sakura se puso nerviosa al escuchar las palabras del rubio, las instrucciones que dio daban correctamente con la dirección de su casa. Sabía que alguien al otro lado de la línea había ido a averiguar todo de ella, y conociendo, y recordando cómo era el Namikaze, este había ordenado a tal misión a su amigo y lame botas Shikamaru.

-Te noto nerviosa, amor...- el rubio tomo su mejilla, acariciándola, al verla tan pálida de golpe -¿Sucede algo tte-bayo? -cuestiono con cierto toque inocente.

-Por favor deja de tocarme como si todo fuera como antes- la peli rosa aparto la mano de su mejilla y esquivo la mirada sorprendida del rubio -Todo acabo ese día, tú lo sabes...

Naruto frunció el ceño y apretó los puños al escuchar esas palabras, como se atrevía a decirle eso cuando ella fue la que huyo dejándolo solo y sin explicaciones.

-No lose, no sé lo que paso ese día, ni porque huiste de mi- dijo tajante el rubio.

-No te hagas el que no sabes, no te atrevas a decirlo- Sakura lo miro indignada, decepcionándose del rubio.

-Estoy siendo franco contigo, no sé porque te fuiste ese día- el rubio se mostró desesperado al verle esa mirada de tristeza, después de años sin verla, no quería ver sus hermosos ojos llorar.

Sakura esquivo su mirada, su mente viajo por un momento hacia atrás...abriendo esa caja de recuerdos...la cual creyó cerrada...

 _Flash back_

 _Una peli rosa de 19 años corría a través de los pasillos del hotel donde estaba, la mujer tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una mochila en la espalda. Detrás de ella corría un hombre de cabellos negros, se veía adulto, de unos 35 o 40 años._

 _-¡Sabes que quiero ayudarte!- el hombre la alcanzo y la detuvo tomándola del brazo, haciendo que esta se remueva tratando de huir._

 _-¡Suélteme! ¡Déjeme ir!- grito exaltada -¡Solo quiero irme de este lugar, solo quiero desaparecer de este mundo!_

 _-No tengo nada en contra de lo que hagas - dijo con inexpresividad el hombre -solo quiero ayudarte, solo quiero brindarte apoyo en este momento -sus palabras sonaron sinceras, haciendo que la muchacha para de forcejear._

 _-¿Porque quiere ayudarme?- cuestiono la chica, bajando la mirada, no viendo la sonrisa oscura en el rostro del hombre._

 _-Porque se lo que se siente que jueguen contigo, que te suban a la más alta de las nubes y te arrojen de ella como si no valieras nada -pronuncio con rencor, sabiendo que toco en lo más profundo de la rosada al decir esas palabras, ya que ella abrió os ojos enormemente._

 _-No planeo regresar si es lo que quiere hacer- soltó la rosa, asumiendo lo que quería._

 _-No querida, yo no quiero que vuelvas, ¿Que ganaría yo? ¿Qué ganarías tú?- hablo con simpleza -Sabes que él te buscara no es verdad, sabes que Naruto moverá cielo y tierra con tal de tenerte a su lado de nuevo, y te llevara a esa vida que tu no deseas._

 _Sakura apretó los puños frustrada, sabiendo que cada palabra dicha por aquel hombre era cierta, apenas Naruto regrese y se dé cuenta que ella no estaba en la habitación la buscaría, y si no era lo suficiente hábil la encontraría, y la regresaría a ese mundo lleno de mentiras, donde ella solo era un juguete._

 _-¿Cómo puedes ayudarme?- la peli rosa lo miro a los ojos, confiar en ese hombre no era su mejor elección, pero era lo único que tenía sobre la mesa en ese momento, no regresaría junto a Naruto, no después de lo que el planeaba hacerle._

 _-Te esconderé, lograre que el jamás te encuentre -ofreció el hombre._

 _-¿Cómo aras eso?- cuestiono curiosa._

 _-Si confías en mí, solo déjalo en mis manos...- el hombre le tendió la mano, con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _Sakura miro sus ojos negros, y la cicatriz en su mentón, sabía que confiar en él no era lo mejor, pero tampoco era lo mejor lo que Naruto planeaba hacerle._

 _-Acepto._

 _Fin del flash back_

Naruto espero ansioso su respuesta, mirando esos ojos verdes perderse en sus recuerdos, no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, antes esa mirada tenia brillo, antes esa mirada iluminaba su vida, ahora solo podía ver sufrimiento en ella, un sufrimiento del cual sabia era responsable.

-Mi amor...

 _Flash back_

 _Naruto tiro de una patada la puerta del despacho de su abuelo, el rubio estaba desaliñado, lleno de raspones y con una mirada de furia que espanto a los hombres que estaban con su abuelo, los cuales retrocedieron, dejando al Emperador en su asiento, el cual no mostro ni la más mínima reacción al ver el estado del muchacho._

 _-¡Exijo tu atención abuelo!- rugió el rubio, asustando a los miembros de seguridad los cuales habían retrocedido, ante la furia que este desprendía -¡Todos largo de aquí!- apenas acabo de pronunciar esas palabras, todos ahí salieron corriendo, dejando en el salón aun joven furioso y aun anciano tranquilo._

 _-¿Te sucede algo Príncipe Heredero?- cuestiono con tranquilidad Ashina._

 _-¡¿Que le hiciste?!¡¿Que le dijiste a mi mujer maldito desgraciado?!- rubio el rubio, lanzándose sobre el escritorio y chancando sus puños con rabia -¡¿Dónde te la llevaste?!_

 _Ashina sonrió con fastidio, mirando con asco a su nieto._

 _-Lo que tenga que ver con esa sucia plebeya, que escogiste como amante me importa muy poco, sabes a la perfección que no me preocuparía nada de ella -dijo con desinterés el hombre, haciendo que su nieto apriete la mandíbula rabioso -¿Porque iba a importarme una perra huérfana?_

 _-Cierra esa asquerosa boca ¡No te atrevas a insultarla! ...eres un mentiroso...le hiciste algo... ¡Responde! ¡¿Qué demonios le dijiste?!¡¿Que le dijiste para que me dejara?!¡¿Dónde está mi esposa?!- el rubio estaba totalmente fuera de sus casillas, tanto que estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre su abuelo para estrangularlo._

 _Ashina abrió los ojos furioso y levanto el bastón que traía en las manos, dándole un golpe en la mejilla al rubio, el cual cayó al suelo, mientras su labio inferior sangraba a causa del brutal golpe que le lanzo su abuelo._

 _-¡No te atrevas a llamarla esposa en mi presencia mocoso malcriado! ¡Sabes que tengo el poder absoluto sobre ti, o es que acaso quieres que le pase algo a tu amada abuela o a tu adorado primito!- rugió el emperador, lanzándole otro golpe al rubio con su bastón, esta vez en su otra mejilla, causando que este caiga de rodillas al suelo -¡Así que contrólate mocoso, respétame!_

 _Naruto miro con furia a su abuelo, odiaba a aquel hombre con toda su alma. Jamás perdonaría aquel dolor que le causo, jamás perdonaría el sufrimiento que le causaba a los suyos. Jamás perdonaría que le quitara el amor de las manos._

 _-Deberías estar agradecido, te aleje de las garras de aquella oportunista, de aquella mujer simple y sin futuro, de aquella cualquiera -el hombre escupió las palabras con desprecio, causando la ira creciente en su nieto._

 _-Donde la llevaste...- hablo en un susurro ahogado Naruto, humillándose a pesar de la rabia que sentía -Solo dime...que no le hiciste nada...solo asegúrame que mi esposa está bien..._

 _Ashina lanzo un nuevo golpe en el rostro a su nieto, el cual quedó tendido en el suelo, sin moverse, sin defenderse._

 _-Ganas no me faltaron de matarla, de desaparecerla -jalo los cabellos rubios del muchacho, haciendo que este frunza el ceño con dolor -te atreviste a hacerla tu esposa, te atreviste a casarte con ella a escondidas ¡Te atreviste a darle nuestro apellido a esa ramera!- el anciano le dio un puñetazo, logrando que Naruto escupa sangre ante el golpe, ya que el anciano tenía varios anillos en los dedos._

 _-Solo responde...di que no le hiciste nada...- suplico el rubio, sentándose en el suelo, mirando a su abuelo con ruego._

 _-¡Qué asco me da verte con esa mirada! ¡Esa no es la mirada de un futuro emperador!- el anciano lo golpeo en las costillas con su bastón, haciendo que el rubio gruña de dolor - ¿Crees que ensuciaría mis manos con su sangre? ¡Jamás! -respondió furioso el anciano, regresando de nuevo a su lugar -Respira tranquilo...La mande aun lugar de donde no se atreverá a regresar, o mejor dicho de donde ella jamás querrá regresar, no después de lo que le supuestamente le hicisteis... -dijo con malicia._

 _Naruto bajo la cabeza y sonrió, agradeciendo lo que considero importante, que ella este bien. No importaba donde estaba, la encontraría, le explicaría, y ella lo entendería. Soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas al recordarla, al recordar su hermosa sonrisa, pasaría tiempo hasta que la volviera a ver._

 _-Te casaras Naruto-_

 _Las palabras de su abuelo lo dejaron completamente helado, haciendo que exaltado dirija su mirada a este, el cual se mostraba tranquilo._

 _\- Tu apellido está unido al de esa cualquiera, pero casándote con la mujer que asigne para ti, esa deshonra será borrada- anuncio el anciano -No quiero oír objeciones, tú debes obedecerme y sabes lo que pasara -amenazo._

 _Naruto asintió, por ahora callaría, pero algún día se vengaría, algún día tiraría abajo las maldades de su abuelo, y obtendría su libertad._

 _-Sí, emperador-sama._

 _Fin del Flash back._

Naruto cerró los ojos al recordar lo que su abuelo cometió hace unos años, la maldad con la que actuó y el dolor que le causó, no solo a él, sino también a su esposa.

-Aquella vez...cuando llegue al departamento ya no estabas...te busque como loco por horas...nadie sabía dónde estabas, me sentí sólo y desesperado...-confeso el rubio, tomando la mano de la mujer.

Sakura apretó los párpados, no quería creerle, no quería pecar de ingenua cuando había escuchado todo, cuando había sido engañada desde el principio.

-Sé que mi abuelo te hizo algo... rubio la abrazo por la espalda, causando que la mujer se mueva inquieta -¿Que te dijo amor?

-No quiero creerte...no quiero que me lastimes...-la rosada giro el rostro hacia él, quedando sobresaltada ante la mirada de él, la cual mostraba tristeza.

-Créeme, yo jamás te hice daño, nunca haría algo para que sufrieras - el rubio le susurro al oído eso, volteándola lentamente.

Naruto estaba a punto de darle un beso, el cual había estado esperando, el cual anhelaba desde hace nueve años, pero este fue pospuesto cuando la voz del chofer lo interrumpido, haciendo que frunza el ceño, había perdido su oportunidad.

-Llegamos Señor- el chofer se bajó de inmediato y corrió a abrir la puerta al rubio, el cual sonrió hacia Sakura, extendiendo le una mano, para que bajara.

-Hemos llegado a tu casa amor, Shikamaru dijo que era necesario qua vallamos.

Al escuchar esto Sakura dio un brinco sobresaltada, lo sabía, Shikamaru se había dado cuenta.

Al bajar del auto se encontraron delante de un edificio, el lugar era bastante fresco y cerca al mar. Naruto sonrió, ese lugar le agrado. Caminaron hasta las puertas del edificio, haciendo que Sakura entre en pánico, solo unos cuantos metros más arriba y Naruto describiría la verdad.

-El lugar donde vives es pequeño pero acogedor -alago el rubio, pasando a través de las puertas de entrada del edificio, dejando al chofer y su seguridad atrás - Escuche que estabas casada, así que mandé a Shikamaru a averiguar - comentó tranquilo el Namikaze - estoy sumamente contento al saber que es mentira. Me hubiera vuelto loco saber que estabas casada.

La rosa se estremeció, si Naruto no había cambiado, lo habían criado de esa manera, como un emperador, todo lo que consideraba suyo, era suyo, y estaba segura que ella lo era.

-¿Entonces porque vamos a mi casa?- cuestiono la peli rosa, haciendo que el sujeto sonría.

-Por tus cosas, tenemos que regresar a casa cuanto antes - declaro calmado, subiendo en el ascensor -Además que quiero conocer el lugar donde viviste, y también a tu zorro mascota -dijo divertido, Shikamaru le había contado que tenía un zorro mascota, y el quería ver si era el mismo zorro que recordaba haberle dado en su cumpleaños.

Sakura sintió pánico, sabía que tenía que esperarse eso apenas Naruto la encontró, el no planeaba oír objeciones, ni razones, ella iría con el sí o sí.

-Yo no he dicho que iré contigo -declaro la muchacha, molesta pero a la vez nerviosa, estaban a pocos pasos de su departamento.

-No seas terca, regresar a casa es lo mejor -el rubio también hablo un poco furioso, al ver su negativa -eres mi esposa, tu deber es estar a mi lado, junto a mí, conmigo nada te faltara.

Sakura se soltó con violencia, aquellas palabras le dolieron, esas palabras salidas de la boca del rubio la hicieron enfierecer. Él no quería convertirla en una muñeca sin voluntad, en una princesa inútil incapaz de valerse por sí sola.

-¡No soy una maldita muñeca la cual vas a manipular a tu antojo!- escupió la rosada, dejando al rubio totalmente sorprendido -¡Así que no iré contigo! ¡Entiende que todo no puede ser como antes! ¡Tú y yo no somos nada!

Bajo del ascensor corriendo al abrirse las puertas, seguida por el rubio que intento detenerla. Enfurecido Naruto la cogió de la cintura cuando la alcanzo, aunque esta forcejeo para que la soltara, y sin previo aviso, haciendo que la mujer quede sorprendida, le planta un beso, dejándola totalmente callada, sin una sola palabra, con una sensación que creyó olvidada hace mucho tiempo...

En el pasadizo de un edificio todo transcurría como de costumbre, pero esta vez era diferente, ya que dentro de este se encontraban dos personas, un rubio y una mujer de cabello rosa, ambos fundidos en un beso, asfixiante y lleno de hambre, necesidad, donde la peli rosa perdió en la batalla de retenerse y no responderle.

-Aun me quieres, aun anhelas que todo sea como antes...-susurro Naruto sobre sus labios, sonriendo divertido, ante los ojos esmeraldas brillosos, los cuales estaban estupefactos sin reaccionar -aun me deseas, tanto como yo te deseo a ti...

Sakura evito su mirada, lo sabía, siempre lo supo, amar a Naruto no iba ser olvidado de la noche a la mañana, porque a pesar del tiempo y el dolor que experimento, aun lo amaba, aun quería y anhelaba una vida a su lado, con él y sus hijos.

-Vamos, quiero que saques tus cosas y nos vallamos cuanto antes de acá - el rubio tomo su mano y la arrastro hacia su departamento -estoy ansioso de tenerte debajo de mi de nuevo.

Sakura se sonrojo, para luego preguntarse si dentro de un rato estaría debajo de él siendo besada o estrangulada.

-Naruto yo tengo que decirte...-Sakura lo tomo del brazo antes que este dirija la su mano hacia el timbre, donde estaba la verdad -tengo que decirte algo...

Naruto la miro curioso, antes de voltearse y dirigir su mirada hacia ella, sonriendo con ternura.

-claro, te escuchó.

-Verás... Tú -era ahora o nunca, solo esperaba que se lo tome bien.

Los cuatro niños rubios se encontraban delante de Shikamaru, el cual sonreía nervioso al tener esas custro miradas inquisidoras sobre él. Mientras Ayane miraba todo sentada desde una esquina de la sala, teniendo en brazos aun dormido Kurama.

-¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?-interrogo Shinachiku, dando vueltas alrededor de la silla, donde habían sentado al Nara. Tipo interrogatorio.

-Shikamaru Nara...-dijo nervioso, de verdad ese niño de ojos verdes lo estaba asustando.

-¿Y para que dijo que estaba aquí tte-bane?- el rubio de ojos verde planto una linterna en su cara, de manera amenazante.

-Para hablar con su madre...-el Nara aparto la linterna de su rostro, ya que está casi lo dejo ciego.

-Oni-chan no hagas eso, hay que ser amable con las visitas shanaro -regaño el menor de los Haruno.

-No te metas Minato, deja que Shina interrogue a este hombre tte-bayo - cayo Itsuki, haciendo que su hermanito lo mira con desaprobación, no compartiendo su idea.

-¿Que es usted de nuestra madre tte-basa?- esta vez fue Boruto quien apareció de la nada y se plantó delante del hombre el cual se asustó al no ver de dónde salió esa segunda amenaza -¿Acaso quiere ser nuestro nuevo padre?

Minato e Itsuki evitaron soltar una exclamación, no querían que ese hombre tan feo sea su nuevo papi, por otro lado Shinachiku cogió un cuchillo de cortar pan de la cocina, regresando al instante para mostrársela al hombre, de manera amenazante, mientras en su cara podía verse una sonrisa diabólica que hubiera hecho espantar hasta al mismo superman.

Shikamaru por otro lado miro nervioso a esos cuatro, dándose cuenta de algo que lo lleno de pavor. El de ojos verde era de por si el más osado y el que estaba dispuesto a matar si era necesario - _justo como Naruto cuando se altera_ \- pensó para sí mismo, el que vino de sorpresa, asustándolo, era el más inquisitivo, pero también el mas diabólico, justo como su jefe rubio, por otro lado, el que regaño desde el principio tal vez era el más tranquilo, y finalmente, el niño que lo cayo, ese que tenía un aspecto callado, era de aquellos que compartían la idea pero no se metían. Ver todo eso lo tenía nervioso, ya que aquellos mocosos eran idénticos al rubio, tanto físico como psicológico, unos posesivos del diablo _-Naruto se reprodujo T-T-_ el Nara lloro internamente, pensando en las barbaridades que le tocaría pasar si esos cuatro alguna vez quedaban a su cargo.

Kurama que dormía plácidamente en los brazos de la niñera, la cual no hacia ni movía un dedo para ayudar al hombre, ya que si se metía saldría perjudicada. El animal salto de los brazos de esta y comenzó a mover la cola con alegría mientras daba brincos por el lugar, haciendo que todos guíen su mirada hacia la mascota.

- _Hasta la mascota está loca_ -pensó asustado el Nara, si eso seguía así renunciaría, aunque sería imposible, el rubio no lo dejaría, lo encadenaría al puesto si era posible.

-Esos movimientos...-Minato afilo la mirada extrañado para luego sonreír y brincar hacia el zorrito, y tomarlo en brazos mientras dirigía su paso a la puerta -¡Ya llego mamá!

Cuando los demás escucharon lo que su hermano vocifero a viva voz, salieron disparados hacia la puerta dejando aun confundido Shikamaru y a una risueña nana, la cual se sintió feliz al saber que su tortura del día iba acabar.

Entre empujones, patadas, golpes y pellizcos, Minato se hizo del primer lugar para abrir la puerta, sonriendo satisfecho al haber derribado a sus demás hermanos, sabiendo que él era el más pequeño. Con Kurama en los brazos se apresuró a abrir, dejando a sus hermanos tirados a un lado de la puerta, todos con los ojos en espiral y un chinchón en la cabeza.

-¡Mami bienvenida!

Sakura había reunido toda la fuerza y valentía para decirle al rubio que era padre, estaba lista para hablar y enfrentarlo, sabiendo que tendría que enfrentarse al hecho de que el rubio iba a enfurecer. Por otro lado, Naruto tenía la mirada puesta en ella, esperaba con tranquilidad lo que iba a decirle, sabía que estaba nerviosa, pero él no la apresuraría, lo que tenga que decir lo tomaría con todo la seriedad y madures necesaria.

-Sakura-chan...-el rubio toco su hombro, apoyándola a continuar.

-Veras, tu...tu...eres...pa

Cuando por fin tuvo la valentía necesaria para decirle la verdad a Naruto, la puerta de su casa se abrió de golpe, y al instante una mata amarilla se lanzó hacia ella, abrazándola, mientras un pequeño zorrito se subía a su hombro y se restregaba a ella.

-¡Mami!

-Minato...-Sakura estaba horrorizada, su hijo había salido a recibirla en el peor momento, asustada dirigió la mirada a Naruto, el cual miraba al niño estupefacto _-Ayúdame kamisama..._

Naruto estaba atento a lo que su esposa iba a decirle, la notaba nerviosa, pero sabía que lo que iba a decir era importante. Cuando por fin vio en ella la confianza para hablar le presto mas atención, pero al instante esta se perdió, cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe, dejando salir por ella aun pequeño niño de cabellos rubios, el cual se lanzó a su esposa para abrazarla fuerte, al igual que un pequeño zorrito de color rojizo.

-¡Mami!

Cuando escucho las palabras del niño se quedó helado, estupefacto, ese niño le había dicho "Mami" a su esposa, se sintió engañado, Shikamaru le había hablado de una mascota, pero de ningún niño, como era posible, Sakura tampoco le había dicho nada...

-Minato...

Aun no salía de su impresión cuando escucho las siguientes palabras salidas de la boca de su esposa, "Minato" Ella había llamado por ese nombre a ese pequeño, estaba estupefacto, ese nombre le pertenecía a su padre fallecido, el anterior príncipe heredero, Minato Namikaze, ¿porque ella llamaba a ese niño de esa forma?...entonces se dio cuenta, se percató de un detalle que no había visto...La cara del niño...

Era un pequeño de uno años, se dio cuenta que eran casi los mismos años que había perdido a Sakura, su cabello era rubio y desordenado, su piel era blanca como la de su mejer, tenía facciones demasiado parecida a las suyas...y unas marcas idénticas a las que él tenía en el rostro...quedo totalmente pasmado...ese niño era...su hijo.

 _-No puede ser...-_ Naruto no quitaba la mirada del pequeño, ya que había quedado mudo al verle esos ojos azules los cuales eran iguales a los suyos. Minato por otro lado, estaba totalmente asombrado, al darse cuenta que ese hombre era muy parecido a él, misma mirada mostraba Kurama, al ver una copia de sus amos, pero más grande _-este niño..._

-Naruto, veras, te lo explicare con calma...- Sakura tendió una mano al rubio, pero unos gritos prominentes de la casa, la callaron, y las tres cabezas que se asomaron por ella solo hicieron que sudara más frio.

-¡Mami!

-¡Mamita!

-¡Te extrañamos!

Las voces de Shinachiku, Itsuki y Boruto se hicieron presentes en la entrada del departamento, llenando el lugar con sus risas al lanzarse sobre su madre, siendo inocentes al hombre junto a ella, el cual quedo más estupefacto de lo que estaba.

Naruto miro a los cuatro niños en estado catatónico, delante suyo habían tres niños, idénticos al primero que salió, todos tenían las mismas facciones, a excepción de sus peinados, tres tenían ojos azules, marcas de zorro en la mejilla y cabello rubio alborotado...todos tenían facciones parecidas...todos se parecían a él...todos eran sus hijos...

-Hermanos...-Minato llamo a sus hermanos, los cuales no habían reparado en el hombre junto a su madre -Miren a este hombre...-señalo asustado.

Curiosos dejaron de hacerle papachos a su madre para mirar lo que su hermanito les señalaba, quedando totalmente fríos ante lo que vieron, delante de ellos había un hombre de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y marcas en la cara, se asustaron, ese hombre era idéntico a ellos...

-Naruto...te presento a tus hijos...-Sakura hablo nerviosa, ya estaba frita, no podía negarlo, ni sus hijos y ni Naruto, eran tontos. Así que solo miro el rostro totalmente pálido del rubio, el cual se puso más pálido al escuchar lo que dijo. Luego dirigió la mirada a los niños, los cuales estaban igual al rubio - Niños, les presento a su padre...

Y ahí quedo todo, el rubio se desplomo en el suelo, pálido, no alcanzando a oír el fuerte "que" que lanzaron sus hijos...

...Continuara...

Valla estoy sorprendida, jamás pensé actualizar tan pronto, aplausos para mi XD Pero que puedo hacer me vino la inspiración de un momento a otro :D

Naruto ya se encontró con sus hijos, y valla que se sorprendió jajaja Pobre Sakura, luego de esto le espera una gran ronda de preguntas, veamos cómo le va, y como se lo toma su rubio marido. ¿Qué les pareció el SasuHina? La verdad es que no planeaba poner esa pareja, ya que no es mucho de mi agrado... pero salió, y me gusto como quedo, además que quiero ver como se manejan. Los cambios en Hamawari y Sarada son necesarios, para que se asemejen más a sus padres ;) ¿Que les pareció el abuelo de Naruto? en lo personal me siento satisfecha con este personaje, y con el comportamiento que le día Danzón -aunque creo que no cambien mucho de él XD-...Por cierto, para las que no lo saben Ashina es perteneciente al manga original, así que si no saben cómo es este personaje les recomiendo buscarlo en Wikipedia, ya saben para que sepan cómo es el hombre.

Bueno, me despido con la promesa de actualizar pronto! No se olviden de hacerme llegar sus opiniones acerca de este capi, me gusta mucho leer sus opiniones ;D

Nos vemos!

Yane!


	3. Recuerdos del pasado………

_**Recuerdos del pasado….**_

 **…..**

 **….**

 **…**

 **..**

 **XD**

* * *

 _ **Una melodía se escuchaba en el gran salón, era un sonido suave y relajante, capaz de transportarte aun mundo de sueños, de esos los cuales imaginas y jamás quieres regresar...Aquella melodía era tocada por un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, el niño mostraba mucha concentración al tocar; causando la mirada satisfactoria del anciano sentado en el sillón, el cual tenía junto suyo a una mujer de ojos azules y cabellos plata, la cual mostraba unos cuarenta a cincuenta años. Ambos escuchaban con mucha satisfacción la melodía, tocada por el niño sentado al piano.**_

 _ **-Muy bien Príncipe, cada día me sorprendes mas -una vez que el niño término, el anciano aplaudió, felicitándolo con orgullo -un futuro emperador debe saber esto y mucho más.**_

 _ **\- Gracias, Señor Emperador - Naruto asintio sonriendo tímidamente, alegre de saber que su abuelo encontró satisfactorio su pequeña melodía.**_

 _ **-Ashina-sama tiene razón, cada día eres mucho mejor con el piano Naruto-chan -la mujer le otorgo una mirada llena de ternura, la cual hizo sonreír al niño; ninguno se dio cuenta de la mirada de desagrado que puso el Emperador al escuchar la voz de la mujer.**_

 _ **-Gracias Abuela -Naruto se mostró emocionado ante las palabras de su abuela -Quiero tocarles otra me...**_

 _ **-Debo regresar a mi despacho, los veré luego - interrumpiendo a su nieto, se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida.**_

 _ **Ashina se puso de pie y camino hasta la salida, haciendo que el rubio se decepcione, el había planeado un pequeño concierto para su abuelo. La mujer se puso de pie y camino hacia el rubio, tocando sus hombros hizo que el niño dirigiera su mirada a ella, cambiando al instante la mirada triste a una totalmente feliz. Nunca dejaría de sonreírle a su abuela.**_

 _ **-¿Porque no comemos unos chocolates?- propuso la mujer, tomando la mano del pequeño príncipe.**_

 _ **-Si- el rubio la siguió al sillón, sentándose junto a ella; la mujer cogió un cofre de la pequeña mesa de cristal que estaba al costado del sillón, y la abrió, ofreciéndole al rubio un chocolate de los variados que había en aquel cofre.**_

 _ **Ambos comieron en silencio, la mujer en todo momento mirando al rubio, el cual comía muy animadamente el dulce, pero algo paro su engullimiento, el niño pareció recordar algo, así que miro a su abuela, la cual se mostró atenta al cambio repentino de su nieto.**_

 _ **-Hoy conocí a alguien más dulce que este chocolate...- el niño se mostró pensativo, mirando atentamente a su abuela - era una niña muy bonita, sus ojos eran iguales a los aretes de esmeraldas que usas en las recepciones, su piel era muy blanca y suave, como un malvavisco...y su cabello era como el caramelo de fresa...rosado - el niño pareció perderse en sus recuerdos, causando la mirada de sorpresa de su abuela, la cual jamás había oído hablar así a su nieto.**_

 _ **-Veo que quedaste deslumbrado con esa jovencita- cuestiono la mujer, haciendo sonrojar al rubio - ¿Era una princesa la niña que conociste? -cuestiono divertida.**_

 _ **El rubio la observo, para después de un leve momento, soltar una risa, causando la mirada anonadada de su abuela, la cual no sabía la broma que dijo, para que su nieto sonría.**_

 _ **-No, claro que no. Es demasiado extrovertida para ser una princesa, de hecho, creo que jamás llegaría a serlo -negó divertido, recordando el coscorrón que le dio; la mujer por otro lado mostro curiosidad, al ver al pequeño príncipe de siete años sonreír divertido, cosa que rara vez pasaba.**_

 _ **-Entonces... ¿Quién era esa niña digna de tu sonrisa?- cuestiono.**_

 _ **El rubio paro de reír y se puso de pie, parándose delante de su abuela, la cual en ningún momento quito la mirada del niño.**_

 _ **-La que ocupara su lugar en un futuro, la futura Emperatriz...mi futura esposa.**_

 _ **Dicha estas palabras, el niño salió corriendo del lugar, dejando en ella a una estupefacta Emperatriz.**_

* * *

Estaba recuperando la conciencia...oía voces y se sentía realmente mal...recordó lo que había estado haciendo, antes de caer en ese estado...había encontrado a su hermosa esposa...luego habían discutido, y habían ido al departamento de ella...un niño rubio...y un zorro rojizo...otros tres niños rubios... ¡¿esperen?! Niños rubios... ¡Sus hijos! ¡Era padre!

* * *

Sakura, estaba midiéndole la temperatura a Naruto. El hombre se encontraba tendido sobre las sabanas color hueso, que pertenecía a la peli-rosa, donde había sido llevado después de su desmayo. A lo lejos Shikamaru y los niños, los cuatro sentados en un sillon, observaban el hecho. Minato y Itsuki miraban todo con preocupación, mientras Boruto y Shinachiku observaban todo con molestia y fastidio; Shikamaru por otro lado miraba escéptico la imagen, se apiadaba de su jefe, de hecho, cualquiera se esperaría de él, uno puede esperar un hijo, pero no cuatro de un tirón...

-¿Oto-san estará bien?- cuestiono Minato, corriendo hacia su madre y parándose junto a ella.

Sakura la observo sorprendida, aun no les había explicado nada de su padre, pero Minato ya lo aceptaba y se preocupaba mucho por él, tanto que grito del susto, cuando este cayó desplomado en la entrada, al recibir la noticia.

-Claro, no te preocupes mi vida...- sonrió transmitiendo tranquilidad, haciendo que Minato sonría.

-¡Qué bien!- grito muy feliz el niño, volteando a ver a sus hermanos, los cuales lo fulminaron con la mirada, menos Itsuki, ya que este estaba muy callado.

-¡Yo me largo ttebane!-manifestó furioso el rubio de ojos verdes.

-Yo te sigo...-Boruto miro los ojos verdes de su madre con decepción, para luego ponerse de pie y correr detrás de su hermano.

Boruto y Shinachiku se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia su habitación, dejando detrás a su acongojada madre, a Itsuki en el sillon y a Shikamaru extrañado.

-Niños...- Sakura corrió detrás de ellos, seguida por sus dos menores hijos, los cuales se pusieron de pie al ver salir corriendo a su madre.

Cuando Shikamaru la observo partir, sintió lastima por ella, era normal que aquellos niños reaccionaran así, habían creído que jamás habían tenido padre, y ahora de la nada llegaba uno, el cual tampoco sabía de ellos; suspiro, estaba seguro que Sakura había ocultado todo, tal vez por temor, no lo sabía, pero lo cierto, era que ahora tenía que enfrentarse ante la bomba que ella misma creo.

-Ahora veo de dónde sacaron la belleza esos niños...-la voz de Allane lo hizo desviar la mirada. La mujer tenía en brazos a Kurama, y miraba a Naruto con un sonrojo coloreado en sus mejillas -...no me mal interprete...Sakura-san es hermosa, pero los niños no son muy parecidos a ella, a excepción de los ojos y el color de piel...no hay duda que el marido de Sakura-san es muy apuesto- aparto la vista avergonzada, al ver como el Nara entre cerraba los ojos hacia ella.

-Pero no solo la belleza...- pensó resignado, estaba seguro que esos niños habían heredado el carácter también, después de todo, se había criado con el rubio desde que este era un bebé, conocía lo suficiente de él.

* * *

Bolt y Shinachiku, habían subido a la parte superior de uno de los camarotes, ambos niños estaban molestos y con los ojos rojos, no querían hablar ni ver a su madre, la cual había entrado en la habitación en compañía de los hermanos más pequeños, los cuales miraban la situación acongojados.

-Hijos...bajen por favor...- Sakura, llamo a ambos rubios, pero estos solo giraron el rostro molestos, evitando verla.

-No queremos hablar con usted ahora- demando Shinachiku, girando el rostro, demostrando a pesar de su furia, respeto.

-Por ahora estamos muy cansados, mamá- respondió con frialdad Boruto.

Sakura bajo la cabeza con tristeza, sus hijos tenían todo el derecho de enojarse con ella, sabía que eso pasaría algún día, lo supo desde que comenzó a ocultarles la identidad de Naruto, y aunque había tenido grandes razones para ocultarlos, lo cual era, el hecho de que quería protegerlos; no evitaba que doliera que ellos no quisieran verla.

Itsuki se sintió afligido al ver la mirada de su madre, a comparación de sus hermanos mayores, no la juzgaba, desde pequeño supo que algo había oculto, supo entender el hecho de que su madre jamás hablara de ello. Sus hermanos mayores, al contrario de él, habían crecido con el rencor de no tener un padre cerca, viendo como su madre se veía triste por temporadas, asumiendo que la tristeza de su madre era porque su padre no estaba cerca; siendo su hermano Boruto el que sobre protegía mucho a su madre, pero también era el que había quedado sin palabras al verlo delante de sus ojos, mas al ver como su madre lo atendía, siendo esa la razón por la que había reaccionado de esa forma, con rencor y antipatía, al igual que Shinachiku, quien siempre había dicho, que nunca quería saber nada de su padre. Minato, por otro lado siempre vivió ilusionado con el hecho de conocerlo, así que no se le hizo extraño que reaccione así.

-Escuchen a mami, no se porten como dos "bebés"- regaño Itsuki con seriedad - en especial tu Boruto-nii.

Ante estas palabras Boruto frunció el ceño, él no era ningún bebé, estaba por cumplir los nueve, además que era el mayor, su hermano pequeño no tenía ningún derecho de regañarlo.

-Bajen, quiero hablar con todos, por favor- Sakura, suspiro y se sentó en el sillon de la habitación, tenía la cabeza llena de problemas, pero sabía que tenía que resolver este primero, al menos antes que despierte Naruto, quien era el problema más grande; Boruto vio a su madre sentarse en el sillon y le hizo una seña a su hermano de ojos verdes, ordenándole con la mirada que lo siguiera, el cual a regañadientes acepto; Minato y Itsuki, por otro lado se sentaron junto a su madre, siendo recibidos por una caricia de ella.

-Mis queridos bebés...- Sakura, sonrió al ver a sus dos hijos mayores sentarse en sus rodillas -mamá es ahora la interrogada y ustedes los detectives, pregúntenme lo que quieran mis niños -propuso Sakura, quería resolver las dudas de su cabeza ahora, antes que Naruto despertara.

Un silencio se hizo en la habitación, donde cuatro pares de ojos miraron a unos ojos esmeraldas.

-¿Cómo se llama papá?- la pregunta temerosa de Minato se escuchó en la habitación, logrando captar la mirada de sus hermanos y la sonrisa de Sakura, la cual sabia, que sería el menor quien comenzaría el interrogatorio.

-Namikaze Naruto -contesto la rosada, haciendo que Itsuki y Boruto habrán los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Que no es ese el apellido del Emperador de Japón?...- cuestiono pasmado Boruto.

Sakura sudo frio, ahí venia la primera pregunta mortal.

-Sí, es el único nieto del Emperador, y por ende, el sucesor al trono...-soltó con nerviosismo, al ver como Boruto y Itsuki se ponían blancos del susto, mientras los otros dos no entendían nada de nada.

-¡Kya!- el grito estruendoso de Itsuki, hizo saltar del susto a sus hermanos, ya que este jamás se alteraba de esa manera -¡¿Ósea que nuestro padre es el próximo Emperador datte-bayo?!¡¿Una de las personas más adineradas del mundo?!

-¡KYA!- los otros tres niños chillaron y dieron un brinco de horror, puede que no supieran bien que significaba el apellido Namikaze, pero las palabras Emperador y adinerado, valla que la conocían.

Sakura asintio, entendía como se sentían, habían crecido siendo niños comunes desde que recordaban, y ahora, de la nada, venia alguien a decirle que su padre era el próximo Emperador de Japón, y una persona súper importante y adinerada.

-Eso quiere decir que somos... ¿ricos?- pasado el pánico, a Minato los ojitos le brillaron, si su padre era rico, eso significaba que no necesitaría compartir sus juguetes con sus hermanos, ni siquiera la habitación.

-No me gusta ese apellido tte-bane -ahora la voz disgustada del niño de ojos verdes se oyó en la habitación, demostrando su disgusto al saber el apellido del padre que lo engendro.

-Ustedes son unos soquetes... ¡¿QUE NO SE DAN CUENTA DE LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA?!- La voz furiosa de Itsuki se escuchó en la habitación, haciendo saltar del susto a los dos rubios que habían hablado; mientras Sakura sudaba frio, al ver la expresión en el rostro de su primogénito -Boruto- el cual parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, sin escuchar el grito que lanzo su hermano. Sakura asumía que él, si se había dado cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

\- ¡Si! -Minato, sintió un "clip" en su cabeza -¡Somos príncipes!

Los tres niños restantes asintieron, afirmando lo dicho por el pequeño. Por otro lado, la peli-rosa, se fue hacia atrás como condorito, se había equivocado, Boruto no había entendido, tampoco Itsuki, agradecía enormemente eso.

-Algo así, pero ustedes no llevan su apellido, además que nadie sabe que ustedes son sus hijos- explico la mujer, haciendo que Minato suelte un suspiro decepcionado, él ya se había alucinado millonario.

-Interesado...- los tres hermanos mayores lo miraron con desaprobación, al saber porque se había puesto así.

Sakura río nerviosa, su hijo pequeño sí que era interesado, se encargaría de quitarle esa maña.

-Bueno- esta vez fue Itsuki quien tomó la palabra -¿Porque está aquí? ¿No se supone que no le importamos? -su última pregunta lo dijo mirando de reojo a sus hermanos, viendo como estos silbaban desentendidos.

Sakura los observo, pensando en una manera de decirlo. Finalmente opto por la verdad, no quería que sus hijos la tacharan de mentirosa cuando Naruto hable con ellos.

-Él no sabía de su existencia -soltó, observando como sus rostros quedaron estáticos -Jamás se lo dije.

-¿Pero... porque?...-Boruto, estaba vez fue el que interfirió, esperaba esa respuesta -¿Acaso te hizo algo?

Sakura se quedó observando sus profundos ojos azules, su hijo era demasiado inteligente, ya había asumido eso con solo verla.

-Es algo difícil de explicar, no es algo que quisiera que supieran...al menos no aún- confeso, haciendo que todos asientan, entendiendo sus razones -Al menos, no hasta lograr conversar con él antes- finalizo, refiriéndose Naruto.

Los cuatro niños se miraron el uno al otro, debatiendo la resolución que tomarían. Finalmente fue el segundo quien tomó la palabra, luego de una afirmación con la cabeza de cada hermano. Soltó un suspiro antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Eso no evita que no me agrade toda esta situación tte-bane -la voz de Shinachiku se oyó en el lugar, haciendo que Sakura ría, su hijo siempre se hacía notar - A mí no me interesa tener padre, soy feliz contigo mamá -declaro con simpleza, acto seguido, se puso de pie y abrazo a su madre, transmitiendo todo su cariño; los demás también hicieron lo mismo, entendían que su madre callara, no iban a preguntar la razón, seguro eran cosas tediosas de adultos, ellos aún eran niños, no tenían porque saber cosas que su madre no quería revelar, además no insistirían, averiguarían en otro lado.

-Respeto tu decisión madre, cuéntanos cuando estés segura -hablo Itsuki, brindándole a su mamá una sonrisa.

-Si mami, no importa, igual nosotros no te juzgamos - Minato se plantó un beso en la mejilla, mientras sonreía cálidamente.

-Si te hace algo se las verá conmigo -esta vez fue Boruto quien hablo, advirtiendo a su madre lo que pasaría si ese sujeto intentaba hacer algo contra ella y sus hermanos.

-Solo traten de llevarse bien con él ¿Si? - dijo nerviosa, tomando muy seriamente esa amenaza, ya que sabía que cumpliría -crean cuando les digo, que el estará mas confundido que ustedes...además que él no es tan malo...

-¡Sakura-chan!

Una voz proveniente de fuera de la habitación se escuchó, haciendo que los cuatro niños guíen su mirada a la puerta, mientras Sakura, colapsaba y pedía paciencia, junto con un poco de ayuda a kamisama. Naruto había despertado, y buscaba respuestas.

-¡¿Dónde diablos estas?!

Los cuatro niños fruncieron el ceño, se pusieron de pie furiosos, nadie le gritaba a su mami, menos en su presencia. Ese hombre se las iba a ver con ellos; por otro lado, Sakura corrió detrás de ellos, intentando detener lo que harían.

* * *

Aun mareado se sentó en aquella cama, miro a todos lados, había tenido un sueño, uno donde su amada esposa le confesaba que era padre de cuatro niños, que parecían clones de él. Enfoco más la vista, estaba en una habitación, se dio cuenta que era demasiado pequeña para su gusto; una mujer de cabellos y ojos chocolates la miraba con nerviosismo, en sus manos tenía un zorrito de color rojizo, el cual parecía sonreír malicioso... ¡¿Esperen?!...¡Zorro rojizo!... ¡Ojos azules y cabellos rubios!... ¡El nombre Minato!...¡Hijos!...¡Padre!...¡Era padre!

-Parece que ya despertaste del todo- la voz de Shikamaru lo regreso a la realidad -No es un sueño Naruto, eres padre y de cuatro niños.

-Y un zorrito -completo Ayame, elevando al animal a la altura de su rostro, mostrándolo al rubio -Es usted una persona afortunada, se convirtió en padre de cuatro reales angelitos (eso ni tu misma te la crees -_-) -la mujer hablo como si otorgara un premio.

Naruto estaba sin palabras, no entendía nada, lo que quería era una explicación, y valla que la tendría. Ahora.

-¿Donde esta Sakura-chan?- se puso de pie y miro a todos lados, para finalmente posar los ojos en su amigo, el cual tenía una mirada seria.

-Cálmate primero, no ganaras nada juntando rabia -aconsejo el Nara, al ver como la cara del rubio se contraía por la rabia.

-¡¿Dónde está?!- cuestiono irritado, asustando a la niñera, la cual se replanteo su concepto acerca del rubio, sí que daba miedo -¡Te mato si la dejaste escapar de nuevo! -amenazo.

-Está teniendo una charla con los niños, por eso te pido que te controles -dijo con seriedad el Nara, su amigo se estaba dejando llevar por su rabia en ese momento.

-¡Vete al diablo!- camino hacia la puerta y la abrió, siendo seguido por Shikamaru que intentaba calmarlo -¡Déjame! -empujo al Nara cuando este intento meterlo de nuevo a la habitación -¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Dónde diablos estas?!- vocifero en su camino.

Habría cada puerta que hallaba, estaba rabioso y buscaba respuestas, y sabía que Sakura las tenía; Cuando llego a una puerta de llamativos colores, asumió que era la habitación de los niños, dio un giro a la perilla y cuatro pequeños niños salieron por ella, mirándolo furiosos, retrocedió un poco intimidado, para luego guiar la mirada a Sakura, la cual miraba nerviosa todo, detrás de ellos.

-¡No diga palabrotas, menos a mi mami shanaro!- la voz del niño que vio al principio lo hizo retroceder.

-¡¿No sabe que una dama no se le puede hablar así tte-bayo?! -un niño demasiado parecido al anterior, pero con los ojos de su esposa lo acuso, moviendo el dedo, como enseñándole una lección importante.

-¡Baje la voz, a nuestra madre nadie le grita tte-basa!- esta vez la vez la voz de un niño de ojos azules y peinado de hoja se dirigió asía él, haciendo vuelva a retroceder, ese niño de alguna manera lo intimido.

-¡Muy cierto tte-bane! -apareciendo de la nada, un niño de ojos verdes se plantó frente a él, y acto seguido, lo derribo, cogiéndolo desprevenido, para cuando se dio cuenta, ya tenía al niño de ojos verdes sentando en su pecho, amenazándolo con una pistola de juguete, y una mirada que asustaba.

Ayame contuvo un grito de pavor, mientras Shikamaru frunció el ceño, llevando una mano a la parte de atrás de su pantalón, preparado para proteger al rubio si esa arma se trataba de algo amenazante para el príncipe Heredero.

-¡Shinachiku! -Sakura se apresuró a llegar a la escena, aviando visto la reacción de Shikamaru, apresurada llego al niño, antes que este tirara del gatillo, y lanzara gas pimienta en la cara al rubio, ya que esa pistola de juguete, eso tenía -¡Levántate del pecho de tu padre! -lo cogió en brazos y lo aparto del rubio, el cual miraba pasmado a esos cuatro, los cuales lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-¡ÉL NO ES MI PAPÁ, ES UN DESCONOCIDO!- acuso el segundo hijo desde los brazos de su madre, uniéndose a sus hermanos en la fulminada a su padre.

Naruto, a pesar de estar confundido, no podía evitar sentir un pinchazo de tristeza ante lo que el niño anuncio, eso cuatro pequeños eran sus hijos, y aquella mujer con la que se había casado años atrás, los había ocultado de su vida, se sentía fatal, un lado suyo -su lado oscuro- quería matarla y quitárselos, ellos eran sus hijos.

Sakura miro nerviosa todo, el ambiente que se estaba formando era demasiado pesado, sus hijos estaban molestos, y Naruto también, pero sabía que era con ella, instintivamente dirigió la mirada a Naruto, para luego arrepentirse, el rubio le dirigía una mirada de reojo, totalmente ensombrecida, estaba más que furioso.

-Ayame-chan, lleva a los niños a la playa por favor. Niños vallan con Ayame -ordeno la mujer, dirigiendo la mirada a la nana y luego a sus hijos.

-Sí, seño...

-¡Yo no voy, me quedo!- anuncio Boruto, impidiendo que la nana acaba de hablar, y sin apartar la vista de Naruto.

-¡Yo tampoco voy!-se unió Shinachiku.

-¡Yo menos!- declaro Itsuki.

-¡Yo también me quedo shanaro! -agrego Minato.

-No se los pregunte, lo ordene...- Sakura apretó los puños y miro furioso a los cuatro rubios, los cuales tragaron grueso ante la mirada -¡Ahora largo de aquí!¡Shanaro!- grito, al instante los cuatro rubios salieron de escena, cogiendo de la mano a Ayame, y arrastrándola a la salida, habían olvidado algo importante, obedecer siempre a su madre. Ella estaría bien, no era ninguna mujer débil.

-Ve con ellos Shikamaru, no quiero ninguna sorpresa, ni que intenten huir -Naruto, anuncio estas palabras sin voltear a ver al Nara, tenía los ojos clavados en los de Sakura.

-No creo que sea lo...

-¡Largo!- el grito de Naruto lo hizo suspirar, dio media vuelta, él se largaba, que ellos se mataran el uno al otro, ya regresaba dentro de un rato a recoger los pedazos de su jefe.

Cuando el silencio se hizo presente en el corredor, Naruto se puso de pie, sin quitar de encima la mirada furiosa que tenía, ni tampoco perdiendo de vista la mirada verde de su esposa.

-Estamos solos Sakura-chan, explícame- Naruto la miro a los ojos, estaba molesto, y por lo visto ella también.

-Vamos a la sala de estancia, hablaremos tomando un trago-la mujer aparto la mirada del rubio, y paso junto a él dispuesta a ir al lugar que propuso, pero no logro dar un paso más cuando el rubio la tomo del brazo y lo encaro furioso.

-Ningún trago, hablaremos ahora- acto seguido empujo a la mujer a la habitación de los niños y la sentó en el sillon; Sakura se soltó del agarre al ser empujada al sillon, había olvidado que Naruto era muy fuerte, y más cuando estaba molesto.

Se quedaron viendo, Naruto estaba furioso, y Sakura no se quedaba atrás, le había molestado de sobremanera la manera con la que el rubio la había tratado, de manera brusca.

-Comienza, quiero oír la verdad, quiero oír lo que paso de tus propios labios -anuncio el rubio, sentándose junto a ella y observándola fijamente.

Sakura se quedó callada, sus ojos dejaron de ver los azules del rubio, y vagaron por la habitación de sus hijos, juguetes, ropa, camas, cuadros, ese lugar era donde ellos se habían criado, lo más cerca los unos de los otros, ya que siempre busco fortalecer el lazo que tenían, en ese lugar jugaban juntos, hacían travesuras y a menudo se escondían para no recibir regaños, era un lugar normal, una habitación como cualquier otra, no la habitación de un príncipe...no la habitación de alguien de la realeza.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres oír?- su voz sonó cansada, tal vez, solo tal vez, se había dado cuenta, que había llegado a un lugar sin salida, donde no serviría huir.

Naruto cambio la furia al desconcierto, pensó que ella comenzaría a atacarlo con hechos, con reclamos y justificaciones sobre el hecho de ocultarle a sus hijos, realmente se esperó eso, ya que su esposa no tenía fama de ser linda en carácter, no era una mujer débil y sumisa, no era de aquellas que se callaban y a las podías dominar, era todo lo contrario, explosiva e igualada, ya que desde que recordaba, nunca había callado ante nadie, así este sea el mismo rey del mundo o el diablo personificado, siempre daba a conocer los hechos que creía, así estos la andan . Pero esta vez, estaba desconcertado, ella no mostraba ese carácter, al contrario, mostraba uno diferente...parecía cansada.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?- soltó, estaba seguro que esa pregunta no era la primera que quería manifestar, pero decidió que era la mejor, si quería darle más confiesa a su mujer, después de todo su furia momentánea comenzaba a disminuir, y creía que tenía que ser más benévolo con Sakura, ya que después de todo, no era una persona mala, algo explosiva, pero no mala. Además que sabía con seguridad que ella tenía una explicación para todo.

Sakura parpadeo anudada, había esperado de Naruto gritos, berreos, cosas rotas y arrebatos por una explicación, pero al contrario, este estaba tranquilo, mirándolo con ojos comprensivos y hasta tiernos, se estremeció, definitivamente nunca entendería su carácter, aunque agradecía que se hubiera tomado a bien las cosas y se haya calmado, no quería estar limpiando escombros y cosas rotas después.

-El mayor de todos se llama Boruto...- respondió sin mirarlo, recordando a su hijo mayor -es el niño que tiene dos marcas de gato en cada mejilla, es muy sobreprotector con todos, justo como tu...- miro de reojo al rubio, el cual seguía expectante, pero intrigado.

-Así que es el niño que dijo que bajara la voz, ¿no?- recordó Naruto, ese niño lo intimido por un momento -se parece a mí, pero tiene algo que me recuerda a ti...si esa mirada era la que ponías para retar a todos.

Sakura desvió la vista incomoda cuando el príncipe le mando una mirada de reojo cómplice, tal vez recordando cosas que sucedieron en el pasado;

-El que nació después de él, es Shinachiku -los ojos de Naruto se pusieron en blanco al reconocer ese nombre -el si es totalmente parecido a ti...

-Te equivocas, no solo a mí- se opuso el rubio -es igual a ti en el carácter, peleonero hasta la medula, y de seguro un dolor de cabeza, que fácilmente pasa a migraña-lo último lo dijo con aflicción, pensando que ese niño seria el que más costaría agradar.

Sakura inflo los mofles ofendida, ella no era peleonera, era algo extrovertida, pero no peleonera, pero no iba discutir por eso -El tercero es Itsuki, es el niño que te dio lecciones de caballerosidad -lo último lo dijo burlona, viendo como el rubio se sonrojaba, tal vez recordando lo ridículo que se veía siendo regañado por un niño - él no se parece en nada a ti, a parte del rostro claro.

-Mi padre solía ser así, jamás tomo insultos para defenderse, con simples palabras corteses podía hundir hasta el más sabio y maldito -recordó Naruto, con un deje de melancolía en los ojos, ante esto Sakura se sintió incomoda, sabía que el padre del rubio significaba mucho para este.

-El último lo conoces, es Minato -pronuncio Sakura, mirando al rubio, pero quedando totalmente sorprendida al ver como este sonreía -¿Que te hace gracia?

-Ese niño esa una mescla extraña, me di cuenta con solo observarlo -explico con diversión el Namikaze - al principio creí que se parecía demasiado a mi padre, pero luego de ver como se comportó al defenderte...no pude dejar de pensar que es una copia exacta de la niña que conocí hace 22 años, pero en hombre -dijo divertido.

Sakura sonrió, Minato era inevitablemente parecido a ella cuando era niña, no podía negarlo; Naruto la observo ponerse colorada, pero estaba seguro que no era de indignación, sino de vergüenza, al saber que había atinado en su comparación.

-¿Me dirás porque de fuiste hace nueve años?- se quedó observando esos hermosos ojos que capturaron su atención desde la primera vez que la vio -¿Me dirás porque ocultaste a mis hijos de mí?

Sakura soltó un suspiro, era hora de comenzar.

-Desde un principio sabias lo que era, una huérfana, una mujer sin madre, sin padre...rechazada desde que nací...abandonada a su suerte, y negada por las personas que supuestamente debieron cuidarla...-el rubio frunció el ceño al escucharla hablar así, no entendía a donde quería llegar -cuando te conocí, nunca creí que eras un príncipe, creí que eras un niño tonto, que no sabía vestirse...-sonrió, mirando de reojo al rubio, el cual seguía mirándola con seriedad - cuando comenzamos acércanos comencé a estimarte...eras diferente a los demás...o eso pensé...

Naruto frunció el ceño al escuchar lo último, retomando otra vez su furia, se puso de pie de manera abrupta, haciendo que la mujer se sobresalte, ya que el hombre comenzó a dar vueltas como león enjaulado.

-¿A qué quieres llegar?...-Naruto trataba de calmarse mientras se movía de un lado a otro, controlándose a sí mismo -¡No entiendo a lo que quieres llegar! ¡Nunca te hice daño y nos cuales son mis culpas!

Sakura abrió los ojos al máximo, ante tremendo grito del rubio, poniéndose de pie de manera rápida se acercó a este y le dio una bofetada, haciendo que el rubio caiga al suelo, tocándose la mejilla, nos espero esa reacción de ella.

-¡¿Que no me hiciste nada?!- estallo la mujer con rabia en la voz- ¡¿Crees que no lo es?!¡Crees que nos del trato que hiciste con tu abuelo!- las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus mejillas, ante el rostro pasmado del rubio -¡Querían usarme!...

-¡Yo nos de que me hablas, no sé nada de lo que acusas, no tengo idea de lo que mi abuelo hizo!- el rubio recobro la compostura y se puso de pie de manera rápida, las lágrimas en los ojos de su esposa lo estaban haciendo sentir una basura.

-¡No lo niegues!- Sakura aparto de un manotazo la mano del rubio, el cual había intentado tocarla -yo te escuche...te vi...hablando con tu abuelo aquella vez...-su voz se quebraba ante lo que pronunciaba -te escuche...escuche lo que hablaron en el hotel...escuche su acuerdo...

Naruto desde una distancia prudente se quedó paralizado ante lo último que dijo la peli-rosa, su mente y sus pensamientos se ordenaban en su cabeza, hasta que algo en su cabeza hizo "clic"

-Tu...estabas hay...-Naruto sintió su corazón a punto de detenerse, un terror lo invadió.

-Si Naruto, estuve hay -la voz implacable de Sakura lo hizo retroceder - yo fui la que impidió que te dispararan.

Ambos se quedaron callados, Naruto observándola fijamente, y ella igual, a la misma vez la mente de ambos viajo en el tiempo, un suceso...un recuerdo, ocurrido hace nueve años...

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **Despertó al escuchar el sonido de su teléfono, saco la mano entre las sabanas y tanteo en la mesilla hasta coger el celular, enfocando la guio los ojos a la pantalla; un pequeña carta se abrió y un mensaje de texto apareció ante sus ojos, frunció el ceño al ver quién era el remitente, se tensó, después de tanto su abuelo había logrado encontrarlo.**_

 _ **Apresurado se puso de pie, se colocó la camiseta y los pantalones jeans de manera rápida, para finalmente colocarse las zapatillas color negro. Al terminar de hacer esto cogio su celular y marco un número, mientras caminaba hacia las ventanas de cristal de la habitación.**_

 _ **-Buenos días- saludo a la persona al otro lado de la línea -Soy Miro Sume, por favor, traigan el desayuno a mi habitación -terminado esto, colgó. No se acostumbraba a su nuevo nombre.**_

 _ **Suspirando miro hacia la cama, sus ojos azules miraron la figura sobre el colchón, la cual había estado a su lado desde los días que había huido; sobre la cama había una mujer, estaba en vuelta en sabanas, su cuerpo estaba desnudo, y sus cabellos rosados cortos se esparcían en la almohada, la imagen era tierna pero a la vez sensual, fugazmente miro la mano izquierda de la mujer, exactamente el dedo anular; donde podía verse un hermoso anillo de diamantes, con una pequeña flor de cerezo en medio, era un anillo realmente precioso y a simple vista caro. Sonrió, ellos eran marido y mujer, amantes hasta el final de sus días, y jamás se arrepentiría, jamás se arrepentiría de haberla hecho su esposa, ni tampoco de haber renunciado a sus lujos y haber desavecindo la tradición de sus antiguos ancestros, jamás lo aria; suspiro, tenía que afrontar el último obstáculo: Su abuelo, El Emperador. Se dispuso a ponerse de pie, no sin antes besar a su esposa, sentía tantas ganas y fundirse en ella como anoche y a la vez tanta rabia de no poder hacerlo, pero tenía que ser paciente, después podría hacerlo toda las veces que quisiera, no ahora. Tenía asuntos que atender.**_

 _ **-Regresare por ti en un momento, tengo que atender algo, come hasta mi llegada- dio un bezo en su mejilla y camino hasta la puerta, observando su silueta antes de cerrar; algo se estrujo en su pecho, un mal augurio.**_

 _ **Mientras caminaba por los pasillos pensó en la vida que había tenido en esos días, tan tranquilo, tan común, como uno más; frunció el ceño, esto estaba siendo opacado, al parecer su abuelo lo había encontrado, pero esto no le preocupaba en realidad, ya que ese viejo no podría hacer nada, ella era su esposa ahora y llevaba un anillo en su dedo, así que su abuelo no podría hacer nada para romper esa unión, lo que realmente le preocupaba era lo que este era capaz de hacer, contra ella, contra su esposa. Chasqueo la lengua, pero tampoco esperaría haber lo que sucede, su amigo Shikamaru estaba esperándolo abajo con el auto, lograría alejarse de su abuelo hasta lograr estar fuera del país. Ya en los sótanos del hotel, camino por el estacionamiento, se fijó que no había muchos carros estacionados, pero era normal, seguro algunos huéspedes habían ido a pasar el día en la playa.**_

 _ **Camino hacia la mujer hasta quedar junto a ella, acerco su rostro hasta esta y respiró la fragancia de sus cabellos; como la amaba, ella era su vida, su musa, y ahora su esposa,**_

 _ **-Shikamaru- al ver llegar una camioneta roja sonrió, su amigo había llegado.**_

 _ **La camioneta paro y él se quedó observando como la puerta del piloto se habría, Pere frunció el ceño al ver que la puerta del copiloto también se habría, vio con seriedad como dos hombres corpulentos bajaban, ambos hombres tenían pasamontañas tapándoles el rostro y caminaban director a él. Al instante retrocedió mientras sacaba el arma que tenía oculta entre sus ropas, retrocediendo los señalo con el arma. ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos?**_

 _ **-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!- grito furaco cuando los vio alzar sus armas al par con él-¡¿Cómo se atreven a levantar su arma contra mí?!**_

 _ **-Su abuelo ordeno que lo lleváramos de cualquier manera -dijo uno, haciendo que Naruto frunza el ceño, debía imaginarlo su abuelo estaba detrás de todo, y claro, ahora sabía que se le adelanto a Shikamaru - Por favor joven príncipe, no nos obliga a usar la fuerza, su abuelo dijo que si era necesario dañarlo, lo hiciéramos -a pesar de lo que pretendían, ambos hombres mostraban respeto al rubio; Naruto asumió que ellos eran de la guardia de su abuelo, por eso las pasamontañas.**_

 _ **-Lo siento, pero eso no es posible -el muchacho, retrocedió, estaba a punto de llegar al ascensor que lo llevaría a la planta superior del hotel, pero paro abruptamente cuando un brazo por su cuello lo inmovilizo, haciendo que suelte el arma por la presión en su garganta -¡¿Qué demonios?!- se resistió el rubio, alguien lo estaba sujetando por la espalda, había hecho que soltara el arma y había forzado su brazo detrás de su espalda -¡Suélteme! -vocifero.**_

 _ **-Lo siento Naruto-kun- la voz del hombre hizo que se quedara quieto, conocía esa voz, sabia a quien pertenecía.**_

 _ **-Tu estas detrás de todo esto Kakashi -Naruto miro de reojo hacia atras; viendo al hombre de traje negro y guantes de cuero, el sujeto tenia cabellos platas desordenados, ojos negros rasgados y una máscara que tapaba la mitad de su rostro del mismo color -lo espere de todos, pero no de ti.**_

 _ **-Ante nada, mi lealtad es con él Emperador- dijo en un susurró, el cual Naruto solo oyó, e hizo que frunciera el ceño.**_

 _ **Naruto se quedó quieto, su mirada estaba clavada en ambos hombres de pasamontañas. Tanto los dos hombres como el peli-plata llamado Kakashi contrajeron las cejas al ver como el rubio rio de medio lado; iban a cuestionar esto cuando el sonido de un gatillo se oyó.**_

 _ **-Mi lealtad también es con el emperador - Kakashi abrió ligeramente los ojos al sentir una fría arma en su nuca -Suelte ha Naruto-sama, Kakashi-san- ante esto soltó al muchacho, haciendo que este se suelte rápidamente y tome el arma para apuntar a los grandotes, quedando totalmente sorprendido al ver como ambos hombres tenían las manos arriba, mientras detrás de ellos, se encontraba a la figura de un hombre enfundado en un traje negro, abrió los ojos sorprendido, reconociendo al joven.**_

 _ **-¡Sasuke!- Naruto miro impresionado al pelinegro, de ojos ónix, el cual sonreía de medio lado al verlo -Pensé que tu...**_

 _ **-Sasuke-sama acepto ayudarnos, sin el no creo poder haberlo hecho solo -respondió el Nara, ante la sorpresa del rubio, dejando de paso ligeramente sorprendido a Kakashi y sus hombres, los cuales no creían que un Uchiha este ayudando a un Uzumaki.**_

 _ **-No te equivoques dobe, no estoy aquí por ti, recuerda claramente que odio a los Namikazes -se oyo la fría voz del muchacho -si acepte venir hasta aquí junto a tu perro lazarillo es porque lo que le suceda a Sakura me importa, ella es valiosa para mí, tu no me interesas en lo más mínimo- manifestó, sin apartar la mirada del rubio.**_

 _ **-Debí imaginármelo tte-bayo - Naruto sonrió -pero aun así gracias - dijo con sinceridad.**_

 _ **-Me das las gracias cuando la saques de aquí y te vayas con ella a un lugar seguro -escupió con frialdad -¡Ahora lárgate!**_

 _ **Naruto asintio y comenzó a caminar a paso apresurado hacia el ascensor del sótano, ya solo le faltaba un par de pasos, freno, algo lo detuvo, había creído llegar, pero se equivocó, un golpe fuerte, lo detuvo abruptamente , se quedó quieto, sin moverse, un sonido...un bastón haciendo un sonido en el suelo, conocía ese ruido...lo había oído tantas veces cuando él llegaba... apretando los dientes y sudando frio decidió voltear, en cámara lente, viendo las imágenes que acontecían al girar la cabeza; Shikamaru estaba tirado en el suelo, con un hombre pesado sentado sobre él, mientras este apuntaba una daga a su cuello a la vez que Kakashi lo apuntaba con su arma, dejando al Nara en completa desventaja, la mirada del rubio siguió girando, hasta toparse con Sasuke, el cual tenía las manos arriba mientras era apuntado con pistolas por los hombres que antes habían estado bajo su captura, a la vez que un hombre vestido de traje, de cabellos platas y ojos fucsias, lo apuntaba con un arma, justo en la nuca. Giro completamente, chocando mirada con unos ojos profundamente azules, iguales a los suyos, un anciano, de traje elegante, con varios anillos en los dedos, su abuelo, el Emperador, rodeado por más de veinte hombres.**_

 _ **-Muy buenos días, Príncipe Heredero- anuncio el anciano, con una sonrisa en el rostro.**_

 _ **-Ashina -escupió con resentimiento el rubio, viendo el escenario a su al rededor, buscando una manera de salir de esa situación.**_

 _ **-¿Acaso esa es la manera como la que te expresas a tu amado Abuelo?- cuestiono divertido el anciano.**_

 _ **-¡Dejaste de ser mi amado abuelo hace mucho tte-bayo!- arremetió el rubio, elevando el arma apuntando hacia el anciano, logrando que todos los hombres que venían con este lo apunten con sus armas, mientras los que tenían custodiados a sus compañeros ejercieran mas precio en los capturados -mierda...-siseo al ver como reaccionaron.**_

 _ **-Bajen las armas, este mocoso no me disparara, no es capaz, sabe lo que le espera -Ashina movió la mano tranquilamente sin apartar la mirada del rubio, el cual no bajaba el arma con la que le apuntaba -Sabes lo que le pasaría a tus amigos y... a tu Abuela...**_

 _ **Naruto abrió los ojos alarmado, y bajo el arma rápidamente, contuvo la respiración y busco con la mirada los ojos de Sasuke, los cuales se movieron evitando la mirada, miro los labios del chico, en ellos pudo leer un "Lo siento" Sudo frio, regresando la mirada al Emperador.**_

 _ **-¡¿Que le hicisteis a mi Abuela?!- gramo el rubio, al borde de los nervios, los cuales se intensificaron al ver como este sonreía -¡Contesta!**_

 _ **-Me causa mucha gracia, que tú y tus amigos hallan intentado acerca los listos conmigo, jugando al gato y al ratón, creyendo que tenían las de ganar -Tanto Naruto, como Shikamaru y Sasuke fruncieron el ceño furiosos mientras apretaban los dientes, maldito viejo - ten en cuenta esto siempre, querido nieto ...-Ashina clavo una mirada penetrante en el rubio -tu jamás podrás huir de mí, así creas que no puedo manipularte, así creas que eres libre de mi alcance, jamás lograras escapar de mí, me perteneces...aun cuando yo esté muerto, te seguiré manipulando-Ashina dejo su actitud agradable aun lado, mostrando una actitud fría y ensombrecida, la cual hizo temblar a todos allí - eso es algo que sabe muy bien tu abuela -Naruto sudo frio ante la mención de su Abuela -encontrarla fue pan comido, de hecho, ella sola regreso a mí.**_

 _ **Naruto apretó los puños mientras maldecía internamente, su abuela no había hecho las cosas según lo pactado, ella había huido del lugar donde el la había ocultado, ahora sabia cuanto miedo profesaba su Abuela a ese hombre. Naruto quiso tirarse un balazo ahí mismo, su plan se estaba cayendo a pedazos, tan solo en un par de horas, solo hace unos veinte minutos había estado en la cama con su Sakura, la había visto dormir y la había besado, quiso romper a llorar, porque la vida era tan injusta. Apretando los puños y temblando de nervios miro a su abuelo, el cual lo miraba burlón, el maldito sabía que había ganado, lo había acorralado, no había escapatoria...**_

 _ **-No te preocupes por ella, muy pronto ya no te causara ningún problema -Ashina sonrió, adivinando su preocupación.**_

 _ **Naruto sudo frio y apretó mas el arma en sus manos, maldijo mentalmente a ese viejo, no lo permitiría, todavía tenía un has bajo la manga, podía funcionar, pero era necesario, tenía que llevarla a cabo.**_

 ** _-Está embarazada._**

 ** _Las palabras del rubio dejaron completamente fríos a todos ahí, mas al anciano, que quedo en completo shock ante lo dicho por su nieto. Sasuke aprisionado por ambos hombres de removió, el chico al escuchar lo dicho por Naruto quiso correr hasta este, sin importarle poner en peligro su vida, solo le importaba matar a aquel rubio, por las palabras que había dicho._**

 ** _Shikamaru tirado en el suelo frunció el ceño extrañado ¿que pretendía Naruto?_**

 ** _El silencio se rompió ante el chasquido de los labios de un hombre._**

 ** _-Mocoso estúpido...-Ashina recobro la compostura y siseo furioso -Deja de hablar estupideces no me gustan las bromas -declaro furioso._**

 ** _-No es broma, es la verdad -Naruto trago grueso, tenía que funcionar -ella está embarazada, lleva un niño mío en su vientre, un próximo heredero al puesto de Emperador - anuncio, mirando de reojo como Sasuke se removía con violencia -es mi hijo, lleva mi sangre...y tu sangre, abuelo..._**

 ** _Ashina ensombreció la mirada y apretó los puños, la ira en su mirada era desbordante, tanto que Naruto retrocedió._**

 ** _-Mentiras tuyas...-siseo furioso -ahora más que nunca voy a atraparla, y cuando lo haya hecho, y resulta estar embarazada los matare...-dijo iracundo._**

 ** _-No hay necesidad de eso, el niño podría servirte... -el rubio miro los ojos de su abuelo intentado establecer una conexión -cuando nazca puedo dártelo -las palabras frías del rubio hicieron hervir la sangre del Uchiha que se removía por ser liberado - piénsalo abuelo, te ofrezco a mi hijo, a cambio de ella...-todos quedaron mudos ante las palabras del rubio, este estaba ofreciendo a su hijo aun no nacido, como un intercambio -¡este es el trato abuelo!- el anciano alzo una ceja con intereses -te obedeceré, me convertiré en tu torete y no te cuestionare, incluso te daré a mi hijo... -las palabras del rubio llamaron la atención del longevo -a cambio tu dejaras a Sakura en paz, no le harás nada...a cambio solo debes decirme que ella estará bien, que la permitirás estar bajo mi cuidado..._**

 ** _Un largo silencio se estableció, donde solo dos pares de ojos azules chocaban..._**

 ** _-kukuku -el anciano comenzó a reír malvadamente- ¿y decías que no heredaste nada mío? Eres igual que yo, eres capaz de ofrecer hasta lo imposible por obtener lo que quieres ¿no? Querido nieto -Naruto apretó mas los puños - puedo pensarlo, pero desde ahora debes saber que ella no será tu esposa, solo será una concubina -el pelinegro sintió su rabia correr a gran velocidad por su venas- ...si resulta ser cierto eso del embarazo, ese niño no sabrá quien es su madre, por supuesto será otra mujer, a cambio de eso, ella estará contigo, bajo tu cuidado, no le are nada -Naruto arrugo el ceño y asintio, no había de otra - Muy bien -el anciano sonrió, pero quedó pasmado por lo que acto seguido sucedió._**

 ** _-¡Maldito Naruto!-_**

 ** _Sasuke se liberó de su presión acertando golpes a sus captores, y corrió hacia Naruto, para acto seguido derribarlo de un puñete, haciendo que este caiga de manera violenta sobre el suelo, a continuación saco de entre sus ropas un arma, apuntándola directo a la cabeza del rubio, el cual no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, ya que todo había ocurrido en fracciones de segundos -un paso en falso y le vuelo los sesos -dijo amenazante, mirando como los hombres alrededor habían intentado moverse, pero habían frenado al ver lo que hizo -sabe que soy capaz de jalar este gatillo, soy Uchiha después de todo -el joven miro directamente los ojos azules del anciano, los cuales mostraban odio, el más puro - sabe que no me importaría morir después..._**

 ** _-Sasuke... ¿qué demonios haces?- Naruto tenía una mueca confundida en el rostro, mientras miraba al pelinegro con infinita confusión -no juegos, no es momento- Naruto cambio a una expresión furiosa, Sasuke estaba comportándose de una manera extraña en el peor momento._**

 ** _-¿Jugar?- Sasuke miro con saña al rubio, luego sonrió de medio lado macabramente, para luego hacer algo que impresiono y alerto a todos ahí; Sasuke había lanzado un disparo a uno de los muros que yacía en la pared, haciendo que la bala se clave en esta y todos los hombres ahí se tensen - la próxima se clava en tu cerebro- amenazo ante la mirada azul, la cual no se mostró tensa ni asustada, sino retadora - y me conoces, Naruto._**

 ** _Ashina estaba a punto de lanzar la orden para que disparen cuando la mano de su nieto lo detuvo, este iba a omitir esto, pero al ver la mirada del rubio decidió desistir del fusilamiento contra Sasuke._**

 ** _-¿Siempre te ha jodido no, Sasuke? -Naruto sonrió divertido, haciendo que el pelinegro apriete los dientes - siempre te ha jodido que ella se fijara en mí, y a ti, uno de los chicos más famosos, te rechazara, siempre viviste ambicionando lo que yo tenía... lo poco que podía llegar a tener...- estas palabras helaron a todos ahí, mas no a un anciano que seguía apacible, y ha Sasuke, el cual no mostro reacción alguna ante estas palabras, solo sonrió._**

 ** _-Te equivocas -el Uchiha sonrió de lado - desde siempre supe que tu vida era miserable -el rubio apretó los puños - incluso cuando tu padre vivía, la vida de ambos era miserable, siempre sometidos, enjaulados...una vida así no podía ser envidiada -el Uchiha miro de reojo al anciano el cual lo miraba fijamente - de hecho, sentía lastima, al saber y ver que tenías al mismo demonio como verdugo -Naruto lo miro sombrío -sin embargo, cuando supe de la existencia de Sakura... -el Uchiha lo medito un rato - supe que de alguna manera habías logrado soltarte de unas cuantas cadenas -Naruto se sorprendió - siempre nos hemos considerado de alguna manera "amigos" a pesar que la mayor parte de nuestra vida solo hemos peleado, sin embargo sentía tranquilidad al saber que tu vida al lado de ella comenzaba a iluminarse -Naruto bajo la mirada mientras cerraba los ojos -cuando la conocí, supe que habías encontrado una de las pocas joyas que existen en este mundo, así como yo encontré a la mía -Sasuke cerró los ojos, visualizando en su mente unos ojos color perla- sin embargo...-la mirada de Sasuke dejo de ser fría y cambio a sombría, al mismo tiempo que elevaba más el arma a la cabeza del rubio - así como te considere mi amigo, ahora te considero mi enemigo...porque la considero a ella mucho más valiosa que tú, y no tolero que nadie la haga sufrir, más de lo que ya ha sufrido... - Sasuke movió el dedo índice, listo para jalar del gatillo, el rubio levanto la mirada alarmado ante la acción de Sasuke -porque sé que lo que quieres hacer la ara infeliz, adiós único amigo..._**

 ** _Todos alistaron sus armas para el ataque inminente, ya que vieron que el Uchiha tenía todas las intenciones de asesinar al rubio, sin embargo algo hizo que todo se detuviera; Sasuke se había quedado quieto, mirando un punto fijo en el lugar._**

 ** _Naruto por instinto giro, pero apenas pudo ver algo, antes de oír el sorpresivo disparo, las luces se fueron todo quedo oscuro, y lo último que recordaba ver era el destello de unos ojos verdes..._**

 ** _Lejos de ahí, una mujer corría con desesperación, en sus manos llevaba un arma y un llanto palpable en los ojos...Lo había oído, y su corazón se había hecho pedazos._**

 ** _Y siguió corriendo, dejando atras su otra vez dañado corazón..._**

 ** _Fin del Flash back_**

-Lo escuche todo ese día, lo vi todo -Naruto quedo helado -ahora vas a seguir negándolo...-Naruto movió las manos tratando de llegar a ella, mas esta lo rechazo -¡Niega que quisiste venderlos! ¡Niega en mi cara que solo querías usarlos! ¡Niega que nunca los amaste!

Naruto aparto la mirada de ella, quería hablar, quería explicarse, sin embargo, se quedó quieto en su lugar esperando que ella descargara su furia contra él, porque sabía que se lo merecía.

-Nunca los quisiste...nunca quisiste a mis bebes...y estoy segura que menos a mí...- su voz sonó dolida, mientras dejaba de gritar y repartir golpes.

Cuando la mujer dejo de gritar miro los ojos azules del rubio, la expresión de este era de arrepentimiento, dolor. Al ver esa expresión intento salir del lugar, sin embargo unos brazos la detuvieron, estrechándola, haciendo que se remueva para tratar de huir.

-¡Déjame ya no quiero verte más! ¡Suéltame!- gritaba, removiéndose inquieta.

-No niego mis palabras ese dia...ahora puedo saber con exactitud porque huiste, y créeme que rece para que esa jamás fuera la razón, jamás creí que habías escuchado eso...ahora sé que aquellos ojos esmeraldas que creí ver eran tuyos...-las lágrimas de Sakura cayeron nuevamente, mientras un dolor se embargaba más en su pecho, al escuchar las siguientes palabras que el rubio susurro a su oído -más nunca negare que te amo, y que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por tenerte a mi lado...

* * *

Cuatro niños rubios bajaron de la limosina y corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo hasta el portón del edificio, donde apartaron a empujones al conserje el cual los miro incrédulo correr hacia las escaleras, el hombre iba a cuestionar cuando una mujer de traje blanco y con un zorrito en brazos poso delante de él con andar apresurado, pidiendo a gritos que los niños pararan de correr, ya que podrían lastimarse.

-¿Ahora que habrá pasado con estos chavos?- se preguntó extrañado, el cual hablaba con dejo mexicano, pero cayó al ver pasar a un hombre de cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta, el cual parecía aburrido. Shikamaru se detuvo frente al conserje para mirarlo con aburriendo.

-¿Siempre son así esos mocosos?- cuestiono con aburrimiento y cierto desagrado.

-¿Se refiere a los torbellinos? -Shikamaru asintio - desde que descubrieron que podían hacer maldades con llorar ¡ósea desde que nacieron hermano!- el Nara se fue atras como condorito, era esperarse.

* * *

Cuando Bolt llevo hasta la puerta de su casa la abrió rápidamente, entrando como alma que lleva el diablo, seguido por sus tres hermanos los cuales tenían cara de preocupación en el rostro.

-¡Mamá!- Boruto entro al pasillo y comenzó a correr llamando a su madre, el niño se había adelantado más que sus hermanos, buscaba por cada habitación, hasta que cruzo la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos, al pasar por ella lo primero que vio lo hizo enfureces, no era su madre, era ese hombre, el cual había llegado, a empeorar sus vidas, aquel que desde hace dos hora era su padre.

-Tu madre no está aquí- Naruto observo al niño con detenimiento, tal vez intentando reconocerlo -Boruto...- el rubio sonrió, ojos azules y mirada talante, el mayor.

-¿Dónde está mi mamá, que le hizo?- cuestiono el niño con seriedad, sentía un poco de temor, pero no lo demostraría.

-¡Mamacita!

-¡Mamita!

-¡Mami!

El rubio mayor iba a hablar cuando por la puerta entraron tres niños de cabellos rubios, los reconoció al instante; aquel niño de ojos esmeraldas hermosos, Shinachiku. El niño de mira inquisitiva pero retadora, Itsuki. Y por último, el niño de mirada gentil e inocente, Minato. Los cuatro lo miraban con atención y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, los veía tensos, respiraban rápido, habían corrido, no pudo evitar sonreír, sabiendo la razón por la de su paso acelerado hasta el, su madre, su mami

-Sakura-chan no está aquí, salió un momento, no demorara en regresar- respondió, al ver la mirada de los niños -así que tranquilícense, respiren con calma.

-Con usted en mi casa no se puede respirar en paz tte-basa- Bolt corto el silencio con una respuesta arrebatadora al rubio adulto, sin quitar en ningún momento la mirada de esos ojos azules.

Naruto lo miro fijamente, con cierto molestia en su mirada, el niño había sido grosero, y aunque él no era anticuado a pensar que los niños debían ser sumisos a sus padres, al contrario compartía el hecho que los niños debían de vez en cuando cuestionar a sus padres, pero al escuchar a su hijo dirigirse a el de ese modo, lo hizo sentir cierta amargura, recordó que su padre y abuelo les habían inculcado el respeto, y el hecho de no ver eso en su primogénito, lo perturbo.

-Eres demasiado pequeño para expresarte así aun adulto -Naruto lo miro duramente, haciendo que el muchacho se sienta intimidado, mas no lo demostró -Deberías cuidar la manera como la que te expresar aun adulto, más si ese adulto es tu padre.

-¡Usted no es mi papá!- Shinachiku, el cual se había mantenido callado hasta al momento estallo en rabia al oír como ese sujeto, porque para él eso era, un sujeto extraño, regaño a su hermano mayor -¡Tampoco le grite a onechan!

Itsuki y Minato los cuales se habían mantenido alejados de todo avanzaron con rapidez al oji verde, al verlo con toda la intención de lanzarse a su padre, mientras este se mostraba tranquilo. Boruto por otro lanzo una mirada furiosa al adulto, ese hombre no tenía derecho a reclamar algo que nunca debió pasar, él era un extraño. Nunca su padre.

-¿Porque no intentamos hablar?- el rubio sonrió ante la ración de los niños, que vieron con asombro como él se acomodaba en la silla dispuesto a comenzar una conversación -responderé a todas sus dudas -ofreció, mirándolos fijamente.

Los niños lo miraron largo rato antes de dedicarse miradas fugases de desconcierto, no entendiendo a lo que el rubio quería llegar.

-¿Enserio tte-bayo?- Itsuki miro dudoso al rubio mayor -¿No se enoja?

Naruto lo escudriño con la mirada, había dicho que respondería sus dudas, ¿entonces porque dudaban en hacer sus descargos? Chasqueo la lengua, al saber que tendría que hablar dos veces -claro, responderé tus dudas tte-bayo- ante las últimas palabras sonrió.

-¡Genial!- Itsuki se acercó a él ante la mirada preocupada de sus hermanos, que no entendía el repentino comportamiento del serio de los cuatro -¡Dices lo mismo que yo tte-bayo!- el rubio estaba fascinado, desde pequeños cada uno había tenido un tic al hablar, su madre les había explicado que eso era de herencia, recordó que en ese momento se había sentido curioso en saber cuál de ellos era el que compartía tic al hablar con su padre, pero jamás se imaginó que fuera el -¡Me parezco mas a el que usted tte-yo!- el niño regreso la mirada hacia sus hermanos, los cuales lo miraban con un tic en la ceja y con el rostro morado, su hermano el serio parecía haberse esfumado, para dejar aun alíen.

Naruto estuvo a punto de negar eso y decirle que era mentira, que él se parecía más a su padre, pero decidió omitirlo, aún era muy pronto para hablar de su familia.

-Créeme que soy feliz de parecerme a ese ser solo en la cara tte-bane -Shinachiku miro despectivamente a Naruto, el cual arrugo el ceño -¡es más! cuando crezca, me pintare el cabello de marrón y me mandare poner tatuajes, todo con tal de no parecerme a él- dijo señalando al rubio mayor.

-En eso no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo, yo amo mi cara y cabello oni-chan - Minato saco un espejo en forma de rana de quien sabe donde -soy muy bello como para hacer eso - el niño miraba su reflejo con total adoración, causando la gota de sudor de sus hermanos mayores y padre.

-Narcisista...- pensaron los cuatro a la vez.

-Debes sentirte afortunado Shina-nii- Boruto cruzo los brazos y miro a su hermano de reojo, el cual tenía cara de: "¿afortunado en que tarado?"- la forma de tu rostro y tu color de ojos son más parecidos a los de mamá, de hecho de los cuatro eres el que más rasgos tiene de ella, a excepción de cabello claro tte-basa -afirmo, haciendo que su hermano se torne pensativo -es más yo quisiera tener el mismo color de ojos que ella -confeso, aunque también adoraba el color de cabello de su madre, pero no sería de mucha ayuda desear tenerlo de ese color, era niño, y ahí ciertos estereotipos que cuidar.

-Tienes razón...- Shinachiku alzo la mirada a su hermano con ojos brillantes -¡ya no me lo pintare marrón, sino rosa, seré uno de los chicos muy de la escuela jojojo! -el niño comenzó a alucinar en su mente como se vería con el cabello rosa, su mamita se veía preciosa con ese cabello, seguro él se vería igual, guapo, no precioso.

-Seguro te tildan de homosexual ...- Minato soltó esto al aire, causando que el segundo pare de reír -una de dos, homosexual o otaku - ante esto todos se fueron de cara al suelo, que ocurrencias se le ocurrían al menor.

-¡Ni digas!- Shinachiku llego hasta el menor y le planto un capón en la cabeza -¡Soy bien macho!

-No lo digo que no lo seas...- Minato hablo con rencor mientras sobaba el chinchón en su coronilla -digo ese color en mami es precioso, pero en un niño no queda...- se explicó el menor -es más, ese color solo queda fascinante en mamá.

Shinachiku lo pensó mejor y decidió ignorarlo, lo había decidido, cuando careciera se pintaría el cabello para lucirlo igual que su madre.

-¿Entonces dices que quedaría bien en una mujer como su madre?- Naruto quien se había quedado callado oyendo los parloteos de los niños decidió hablar -eso se puede arreglar...

Los cuatro que habían ignorado a su padre hasta el momento abrieron los ojos alarmados.

-¡Saca la pistola Shina!- Boruto grito alarmado.

-¡Ni de joda le dejo hacer eso tte-bane!- grito escandalizado el segundo.

-¡Ni se le ocurra, todavía no es momento tte-bayo!- se perturbo el tercero.

-¡No conoce el número de la cigüeña shanaro!

Ante esto último, tanto padre como hermanos se fueron al suelo de hocico.

Los tres hermanos mayores se miraron el uno al otro nerviosos y avergonzados ante la ingenuidad del menor de ellos, ya tenía casi nueve años y no sabía de donde venían los bebes y como se hacían, aunque no lo culpaban, ellos tampoco deberían saberlo, eran "bebes" como los llamaba cariñosamente su madre, pero eso no evita que sean muy curiosos, internet y un padrino loco que tenían pueden mostrar muchas cosas...además que jamás permitirían que Minato vea esas cosas, lo sobreprotejan mucho...(admitidlo, los niños de ahora son todos unos precoces u.u)

Naruto miro a los tres mayores con una ceja alzada y el rostro decepcionado, ellos también se fueron de cara al suelo al oír al menor. Sintió decepción e indignación, ¿Quién demonios seria el que les enseño a sus polluelos sobre el sexo loco? Averiguaría, y el culpable seria severamente castigado, porque estaba seguro que su hermosa esposa no fue, ella los tildaba de bebes inocentes, ¡patrañas! sabían mas que el a su edad, a excepción del menor claro, el todavía estaba salvado, tenía inocencia.

-Etoo- Naruto miro a todos lados nervioso, mas ante la mirada inquisidora de los mayores, que no iban a permitir que su hermanito se enterar de la cruda y fea realidad, que el siga creyendo en la cigüeña, el Ada de los dientes, y santa Claus, ellos ya estaban podridos - claro, desistiré en buscar el número de la cigüeña...- se justificó el rubio sonriendo.

Minato asiento satisfecho, tenía el número de la cigüeña pero se lo daría más adelante, según como valla la relación con su madre (si supieras...)

.

-Bueno cambiando de tema... ¿no van a preguntar nada?- Naruto decidió cambiar radicalmente el tema.

-Bueno voy yo- Itsuki fue el primero en acercarse, ante la mirada atenta de los tres pequeños rubios -¿Desde cuando conoce a mami?

Los demás hermanos giraron el rostro a la vez como un resorte hacia el rubio, agradeciendo la inteligente pregunta del tercero y a la vez pensando que tal vez Naruto conoció a su madre apenas poco, y tuvo un desliz con ella donde ellos salieron de producto, para luego abandonarla embarazada como un vil cabrón (bueno esto solo lo piensan Bolt y Shina, porque Minato ni enterado)

-La conocí cuando tenía menos edad que ustedes -los niños miraron a su padre sorprendido -me cautivo su cabello rosa y su rebeldía -Naruto miro hacia el techo con ojos brillantes, los cuales llamaron la atención de sus hijos.

-¿Ósea que su amor comenzó desde infancia?- Minato lo miro maravillado, sus padres eran amigos de infancia -¿Cómo era mamá?- pregunto intrigado y ansioso.

Naruto los observo, saliendo de sus pensamientos, observo como los dos mayores parecían haber olvidado su molestia hacia él y lo miraban maravillado.

-Ella era latosa y respondona- Naruto miro al segundo el cual hizo una mueca -pero también muy amable y cariñosa...- Naruto se perdió en sus pensamientos, mientras observaba como sus hijos se acercaban más a él, sentándose al rededor -aunque de pequeños vivíamos en mundos diferentes, ella jamás perdió la sonrisa...algo que ella me enseño a tener...

-¿Mundos diferentes?- cuestiono Shinachiku.

-Si -Naruto suspiro mientras se despeinaba el cabello -seguro su madre les conto que soy nieto del Emperador de Japón y una persona con mucho dinero ¿no?- cuestión el hombre.

-Nos dijo que también eras el próximo Emperador- comento con inocencia Minato, sin percatarse de la mirada oscura que se tornó en el rostro del mayor, a excepción de Bolt, el cual si se dio cuenta .

-Eso no es del todo cierto -Naruto hablo con desagrado- el hecho es que yo conocí a su madre, siendo una persona adinera y totalmente sobreprotegida por mi familia -ante esto los cuatro niños abrieron los ojos sorprendidos - ella era huérfana...¿Lo saben verdad?- los cuatro niños miraron a todos lados, si lo sabían, su mamá se los había explicado cuando habían cuestionado la razón por la cual no tenían abuelos ni tíos - la conocí cuando fui aun orfanato, ella estaba jugando en un árbol de manzanas -Naruto sonrió al recordar ese momento -desde ese día nos hicimos amigos, yo encontré en ella una persona diferente, que no me veía por lo que representaba sino por lo que era, un niño como ustedes -Naruto cerró los ojos - era curioso, éramos el príncipe y la plebeya, y aun así éramos grandes amigos -sonrió burlón, causando la fascinación de los niños -aunque tuvimos muchos problemas por eso -su rostro pareció ensombrecerse un poco -había personas que no nos querían juntos...

-¿No querían a mamá?- Bolt se sintió furioso, ¿quién era tan bastardo para no querer a su madre? Ella que era tan buena con todos.

-Había muchas personas que la querían, pero otras no -explico el rubio, ante la molestia manifestada en su hijo.

-¿Quiénes eran esas personas?- Shinachiku espero atentamente su respuesta, quería los nombres para ponerlos en su lista negra.

Naruto suspiro, no quería dar nombres, aunque ganas no le faltaban, pero no podía hacerlo, aunque para el sería un alivio que ellos de una vez sepan que su bisabuelo no era alguien bueno, no quería que más adelante cuando el viejo los conociera - cosa que ocurriría tarde o temprano, ya que el anciano lo tenía vigilado- los llenara de ideas falsas, no quería a sus hijos sintiendo simpatía por ese anciano vil.

-Mi abuelo...- Naruto miro a otro lado.

-El Emperador...- Itsuki se sintió pasmado, había visto al viejito en televisión reiteradas veces, parecía ser un hombre muy amable y humilde - con razón mamá nos prohibía ver las noticias relacionadas con el...

-¿Su madre se los prohibía? -Naruto frunció el ceño, ahí estaba la razón por la cual sus hijos jamás se habían enterado de su existencia cuando él era una persona conocida por todos en las revistas, si había estado en la boca de todos desde siempre, es mas no se sorprendería que algún paparazi loco lo hubiera seguido hasta ahí, y que mañana un periódico publique que tenía hijos.

-Sí, decía que ni era necesario que nos enteremos de eso, solo debíamos saber lo necesario - comento pensativo Minato.

-Mamá decía que no era necesario, de hecho, siempre se preocupó por mantenernos muy cerca de ella, muy pocas veces salíamos de viaje o hacer compras en un supermercado...ella siempre ponía excusas...- Minato miro hacia el suelo triste, su madre muy pocas veces los llevaba a lugares públicos, era la escuela, la playa, o la casa.

Naruto frunció el ceño, entendiendo lo sucedido, todo era su culpa, si él no hubiera dicho esas palabras ese día, seguro Sakura no habría huido y su futuro pudiera haber cambiado, aunque no queriéndose engañar, solo hubiera empeorado, ambas decisiones hacían sufrir a los niños - lo siento tal vez todo eso es mi culpa...- Naruto los miro arrepentido.

-¿Porque?- Shinachiku lo miro atento - ¿De qué seria culpable?

-De no haber hecho más cuando mi abuelo me ordeno apartarme, de no haberla retenido a mi lado y haber persistido en nuestra huida...de no haberme esmerado más en buscar una vida alejada de este mundo para ambos...pero de lo que más me arrepiento es de las palabras que dije ese día...

Los cuatro niños abrieron los ojos pasmados ante la pasión de estas palabras, su padre no los miraba, miraba hacia atras de ellos. Apurados giraron el rostro, para encontrarse con el rostro pasmado y compungido de su madre.

-Mami- Bolt se puso de pie y corrió hacia su madre, parecía estar a punto de llorar -¿Qué te pasa?- al instante los tres hermanos se pusieron de pie corriendo hacia su madre, la cual sonrió para calmarlos, al ver su mirada preocupada.

-Nada, solo me sorprendió, verlos hablar con su padre de manera tan pacifica...- se justificó rápidamente.

Naruto se puso de pie y la observo, se veía tan bella con esos cuatro a su alrededor, sin dudarlo era una esplendía madre, los había criado sola, y los había protegido del público que los relacionaría con la familia de real apenas se dieran cuenta; un fuego recorrió su pecho ate la imagen de los cinco, su mujer y sus hijos, su nueva familia, su nuevo hogar, por lo que lucharía de ahora en adelante y por lo cual mataría si fuera necesario, si los veía en peligro. Apretó los puños al recordar una frase que años atras oyo de una persona muy estimada por él "si ella llegara a tener un hijo tuyo, y este se pareciera a ti, viviría condenado el resto se su vida, tendría la vida triste que tu tuviste" Soltó un suspiro y apretó los puños, jamás, sus hijos no sufrirían lo que el paso, ellos no tendrían un Ashina en su vida, tenían mamá y papá, una madre que los amaba más que a su vida y un padre que se empeñaría cada día, para protegerlos de la misma manera que hizo su madre. Un padre que no estaba dispuesto a morir joven.

-Sakura-chan- Naruto llamo a su esposa, al ver que ella acariciaba cariñosamente las cabezas de los niños -¿has preparado todo querida?- cuestión al tener su atención.

Sakura desvió la mirada suspirando, la parte del trato tenía que ser cumplida

-Sí, ya he llamado, a la escuela y he pedido la baja de ellos, he preparado lo necesario y he llamado al Hospital, avisando que me ausentare unos días -respondió con disgusto, ante esto el rubio frunció el ceño, le había pedido que renunciara, pero mira nada más mujer testaruda, ya hablaría con ella más tarde.

-¡¿Baja en la escuela?!- los cuatro niños miraron escandalizados a su madre, ¿cómo que de baja en la escuela?

-Verán...

-Ahora que yo estoy aquí no puedo permitir que estén más alejados de mi -Naruto hablo mientras caminaba hacia ellos -así que le pedí a su madre que fuera conmigo a Tokio, tengo una casa halla donde vivirán conmigo, y por supuesto irán a una nueva escuela -explico con mordaz eficiencia el rubio -ustedes son mi familia, así que vibran como tal.

Los niños miraron horrorizados al rubio ¿irse a Tokio? ¿Vivir con él? ¡Ni de coño!

¡Mamá!- gritaron en reclamo los cuatro, buscando ayuda y un negamiento de parte de su progenitora.

-Así será niños, su padre y yo llegamos a ese acuerdo, por favor solo apóyenlo ¿sí?- pidió con una sonrisa forzada, a ella tampoco le agradaba la idea de viajar y vivir como la esposa de Naruto, pero es que tenía que hacerlo -Prometo que les gustara.

-¡Yo no quiero tte-ne!- Shinachiku se cruzó de brazos molesto -Soy el encardo de la clase de deportes, me costó mucho llegar a ese cargo- se quejó, puede que sea un vago en los deberes, pero los deportes eran su ley.

-¡Es verdad, yo soy presidente del aula, quien ara mis labores en mi lugar tte-bayo!- Itsuki se escandalizo, quien ayudaría a la hermosa maestra.

-¡Yo soy encargado de animación, sin mí las porristas no podrán hacer las coreografías!- Minato formo una "O" con su boca, quien ayudaría a las lindas porristas ahora.

-¿Porristas?- todos miraron descolocados al niño, inclusive Naruto.

-¿De qué porristas hablas, si primaria no tiene porristas tarado?- cuestiono con un tic en el ojo Boruto.

-¿No les conté?- Minato se sobo la nuca mientras sacaba la lengua, ante la mirada inquisidora de esos cinco - lo que pasa es que mi manera de bailar es tan fascinante que llamo la atención de las chicas de secundaria- los cuatro hombres achicaron más la mirada al menor, o era medio afeminado, o era un precoz niño sin saberlo, una de dos, aunque preferían precoz ignorante, mientras Sakura parpadeaba reiteradas veces - me pidieron que armara una coreografía y acepte, y me quejo maravillosa, shanaro - al niño le brillaron los ojos, sus coreografías eran excelentes - ¡Hasta me pidieron que escogiera sus trajes!

-Voy a tener más vigilado a este niño, no se me valla estar yendo por el mal camino...- Sakura miro de reojo a Boruto, el cual asintio pensando lo mismo que su madre.

-Comienzo a dudar que este no sabe de dónde vienen los bebes...- Naruto miro de reojo a Shina y Itsuki, los cuales lo apoyaron a su padre con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Bueno yo te apoyo madre, soy presidente estudiantil, pero no me importa mucho dejarlo...-Bolt cerró los ojos y alzo la barbilla mientras se cruzaba de brazos -si tú lo has decidido no me negare, y ellos tampoco -dijo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza para señalar a sus hermanos, los cuales lo miraron con fastidio, el mayor había hablado, no se podían negar, la palabra de ese cabezón era ley -eso sí, Kurama viene con nosotros tte-basa.

-Por supuesto, jamás me atrevería a dejarlo, es como su hermano- dijo con firmeza la mujer, haciendo que sus hijos rían mientras asentían en apoyo, nadie dejaría a Kurama.

Naruto miro durativo a su primogénito... ¿Porque su respuesta no lo alegro?

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en unas de las mesas del jardín de la casa a la cual pertinacia, el pelinegro tomaba un jugo, mientras miraba el cielo, delante de él, sobre la mesa se encontraba un álbum de fotografías, donde precisamente podía verse la figura de una niña de doce años, de cabellos rosados y mirada esmeralda, la cual tenía una mueca de molestia ante la cámara; junto a ella se encontraba un muchacho pelinegro, el cual tenía una media sonrisa en el rostro, a la par que sujetaba a la chica por la cintura, mientras que con la otra tomaba la cámara con la cual se habían fotografiado.

-Sakura...- el pelinegro cerro los ojos y formo una sonrisa en sus labios, antes de perderse en un recuerdo...

 ** _Flash back_**

 ** _Una muchacha de cabellos rosas y ojos esmeraldas se encontraba sentada a los pies de un arroyo, la chica tenía unos doce años, lucía un bonito vestido estilo princesa hasta los muslos de color rojo con detalles negros, unas mallas oscuras y zapatos charol rojos, a pesar de la belleza de su traje la niña tenía una mirada triste, ya que por sus hermosos ojos se podían ver los surcos de lágrimas._**

 ** _-¿Porque estoy aquí?- la niña hacia esa pregunta mirando el reflejo de su rostro en el agua._**

 ** _Al momento que la chica iba a volver a suspirar, apareció un chico de cabellos negros, vestido con un traje de marinero color negro y detalles blancos; el chico parecía tener entre doce o trece años, se mostraba cansado y preocupado, tanto que corrió hacia la chica y la abrazo antes de que esta cuestione la razón de su presencia ahí._**

 ** _-Tonta, jamás te hagas aun lado y dejes que uno pase sobre ti...-el chico susurro esto a su oído, con una mescla de frialdad y seriedad en la voz -nunca muestres debilidad ante nadie, enfréntate y mira hacia adelante siempre -el chico el abrazo con cierta fuerza, haciendo reaccionar a la peli-rosa._**

 ** _-Pero tu madre no me quiere...me odia...- la chica apoyo su frente en el hombro del muchacho, mientras más lagrimas se juntaban en su mirada - tu familia jamás me aceptara...- su rostro se mostraba dolido, mientras dejaba escapar el llanto._**

 ** _-Eso jamás, mientras yo exista jamás lo permitiré, ahora que te encontré no lo permitiré...- el chico movió su rostro hasta juntar la frente con la muchacha, la cual lloraba ríos de lágrimas, lagrimas que limpio con el dorso de su mano -lo juro, no dejare que nos vuelvan a apartar, así mi madre no lo quiera, así los abuelos no lo permitan, así mi padre muestre indiferencia, yo estaré a tu lado, y juro, que mientras tenga vida te cuidare, así como ella lo hizo conmigo...- el muchacho miro directamente los ojos esmeralda de la chica los cuales brillaron ante tamaño juramento._**

 ** _-Juramento...- la chica hizo puchero y levanto la mano hasta la altura del rostro del pelinegro, el cual miro extrañado esta acción -¿por el meñique?- ante esto el chico sonrió de medio lado._**

 ** _-Por el meñique...- el chico levanto una mano y entrelazo su propio meñique con el de ella - esta es una promesa de toda la vida..._**

 ** _-Te amo mucho hermano- la chica se enrollo en sus brazos, mientras lo estrechaba con emoción y lágrimas, pero esta vez de alegría y emoción - gracias por aceptarme, gracias por ser como un amigo para mí..._**

 ** _-Eres mi hermana, mi familia ¿Cómo no lo aria?-Sasuke la miro con molestia fingida causando el puchero de ella - si frunces así el ceño te arrugaras, tonta...-el muchacho golpeó su frente con ambos dedos, para luego pararse de forma veloz y correr, antes de que esta reaccione y quiera golpearlo._**

 ** _Sakura tocaba su frente con consternación, la sentía arder a causa del golpe que su hermano mayor le dio, pero aun así no reaccionó, recién lo hizo cuando vio que este comenzó a huir._**

 ** _-¡Oni-chan!- la muchacha se levantó con velocidad, para salir disparada a paso apresurado detrás del chico, dispuesta a hacerle pagar el dolor en su frente cita._**

 ** _Al final todo acabo cuando Séasele la atrapó por la cintura por detrás, para acto seguido tomarse una foto con ella, dejando a la muchacha con ganas de golpearlo._**

 ** _Fin del flash back..._**

Sasuke rio ante aquel recuerdo, en esos tiempos Sakura recién se adaptaba a su nueva casa, y le costaba demasiado. Su rostro noto un deje inexpresivo, ella había llegado a esa mansión para llenar el corazón baso de Itachi y el, soltó un suspiro, le prometió cuidarla siempre, y le fallo...la dejo ir...

-¿Viendo fotografías Sasuke-kun?- Hinata se asomó por su hombro con curiosidad, no sorprendiendo al hombre, estaba acostumbrado a que esta se apareciera por sorpresa como espíritu.

-Sí, solo recordaba...- dijo con sinceridad, mientras movía la mano para pasar más páginas del álbum.

-Este álbum es de fotografías de Sakura-san - la mujer se inclinó en su hombro y señalo una fotografía donde se podía apreciar a Sasuke montando en un caballo, y delante suyo, aprisionada por sus brazos, una chica de cabellos rosas -aquí le enseñaste a cabalgar ¿no?

-jajajaja- Sasuke rio al ver la fotografía -recuerdo que tenía un susto enorme a los caballos, nunca quiso subirse a uno, bueno, eso fue hasta que Itachi y yo la obligamos jajaaja- seguido riendo, ante el preciando recuerdo de su juventud -...me echo la culpa...-su voz se tornó inexpresiva.

-¿Porque?- Hinata dejo los hombros de su esposo, y se deslizo hasta sentarse sobre el regazo de este, donde el pelinegro la atrajo hacia el por la cintura -Te he dicho muchas veces que no es tu culpa, Sasuke-san -dijo con dulzura, acariciando su mejilla -nunca habrías imaginado que ella iba a huir- consoló con una sonrisa.

-Era mi hermana, le prometí que pasara lo que pasara siempre estaría de su lado, y no dejaría que pasara por la tortuosa vida que paso al ser una niña, no la cuide, deje que ellos la lastimaran, no me porte como un Uchiha -el hombre abrazo más la peli-azul en su regazo - deje que tomara un camino lejos del mío, creyendo que sería feliz...y la perdí.

Hinata enredo sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Sasuke y acaricio sutilmente los cabellos de su nuca -no la perdiste, solo la dejaste ser feliz...ella lo sabe, y estoy seguro que te lo agradece- dijo la mujer con dulzura.

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado ante estas palabras.

-Si tu no estuvieras aquí estoy seguro que me perdería...- Sasuke movió su rostro para chocar frente con la de su esposa -nunca me arremetiere de haberte secuestrado para que no te casaras con ese estúpido...- busco sus labios con desespero, fundiéndose en ese olor a jazmines

-No te preocupes, nunca me arrepentiré de eso- dijo la mujer separándose después del contacto -veras yo...

-¡Yupi!

Ambos adultos se balancearon en la silla antes de caer de lleno sobre el graz del jardín, la pequeña voz a sus espaldas les dio un buen susto.

-¡Papi y Mami se dieron un bezo!- Himawari daba brincos al redeor de sus padres, mientras anunciaba esto con festejo.

Tanto Hinata como Sasuke parpadeaban reiteradas veces, sin entender aun lo que pasaba.

Sasuke carraspeo un poco antes de recobrar la compostura, cosa que le costó ya que su rostro tenía un ligero carmín, con indiferencia rodo los ojos para ver a su esposa, una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente al verla sentada en su regazo, con el rostro totalmente rojo y hasta juraba que con humo saliendo de sus orejas, ante lo avergonzada que se sentía por las palabras vociferadas por la niña - común en ella, avergonzarse por minucias...- Sasuke negó con la cabeza, para acto seguido ponerse de pie con ella en brazos, ya que esta no tenía ninguna intención de ponerse de pie -Himawari, mejor deja el festejo, estas apenando a tu madre- dijo con seriedad el Uchiha, haciendo parar el festejo de la pequeña niña, la cual parpadeo al voltear a verlos.

-¡Ahora papá carga a mamá como una princesa!- la niña volvió a festejar ante el accionar del su padre, mientras la madre, solo quería que la tierra la trague.

-Yo diría que se ven como en su noche de bodas, con desesperación por llegar al dormitorio.

Ante esta nueva voz todos guiaron su mirada hacia atras, donde estaba Sarada, mirando indiferente a su padre, tal vez porque estaba acostumbrada a eso; mientras a su lado, y tomando su mano se encontraba un hombre de cabellos y mirada carbón, muy parecido a Sasuke, pero sin suda mayor; vestido con traje militar, un sacón negro y pantalones del mismo color, mientras en su cabeza llevaba un quepí blanco, su traje era sin duda de un militar; el hombre sonreía burlón ante el nuevo abochornamiento de su hermano, y que decir de su cuñada.

-¡Tío Itachi!- Himawuari dejo de festejar y corrio hacia su tío con alegría -¡Mira papi y mami se están queriendo con libertad!- anuncio la niña, abochornando si se puede más a sus padres, y haciendo que su hermana niegue con cansancio ante lo desubicada que podía llegar hacer la menor.

-¿Que se supone que haces aquí Itachi?- Sasuke trato de dejar la vergüenza aun lado, al ver como su hermano reía ante las palabras de su hija.

-Visitarlos- comento -pero creo que llegue en mal momento -el hombre guio la mirada hacia Hinata, la cual había perdido el color natural del cuerpo ante el rojo de la vergüenza -oye, tu mano se ve muy cómoda ahí...- comento burlón señalando hacia Sasuke, el cual lo miro extrañado.

Sasuke guio la mirada a su mano y se dio con la sorpresa que esta estaba en un lugar poco discreto para el momento, recordó que en el momento de caer de la silla, había tomado a su esposa con fuerza para que esta no se lastimara, y no se había percatado que en vez de tomar sus hombros, había tomado uno de sus senos, donde precisamente estaba su mano ahora. Con rapidez quito la mano de ahí, pero fue tarde, porque lo que hizo su "dulce esposa" a continuación lo dejo sorprendido y adolorido...

-¡KYA!- Hinata soltó un grito que sobresalto a los presentes, para luego levantar un brazo y darle un codazo a un Sasuke que no se lo espero, para luego salir corriendo de ahí con las mano en el rostro.

-¡Mami!- ambas niñas corrieron detrás de su madre al verla salir así, tenían que consolarla y calmarla, no valla querer buscar más víctimas como su desdichado y desfigurado padre.

-jajajajajaja -Itachi comenzó a reír como poseso al ver como su hermano trataba de detener la sangre que salía de su nariz -las tsunderes y yanderes entran a nuestras vidas desde siempre -comento entre risas el mayor, ante la mirada asesina del menor -tu esposa sin duda es yandere, pero aun nivel más bajo jajajja.

-¡Cierra la puta boca y ayúdame a parar el sangrado!- rugió el Uchiha menor, ante las risas y burlas de su hermano mayor, que no movía ni un dedo al ver como se desangraba nasalmente.

-Aunque mejor yandere que tsundere...-comento con cierto temor -aun me duele el culo por las patadas que Sakura me daba...- Itachi miro a la nada, con rostro traumado, recordando algo que ni esta autora se atreve a escribir.

-¡YO VOY A DARTE DE PATADAS SI NO ME AYUDAS EN ESTE MOMENTO!

Itachi se hizo hacia atras ante el rugido de su hermanito, y es que de tal palo tal astilla, y sus dos hermanos menores eran tsunderes...aunque Sasuke ni tanto, ese era más psicópata...

* * *

Sakura iba sentada junto a Naruto en la parte de atras de aquel auto; al ver que las personas en ser transportadas aumentaron, Naruto hizo los movimientos necesarios para traer un transporte, donde se encontraban ahora. Shikamaru iba por separado en una camioneta, mientras los niños iban en aquel auto junto a sus padres.

-¡No puedo creer que estemos aquí!- Minato miraba a todos lados con ojos brillantes -¡Este es asiento es más blando que el colchón de la cama de mamá!- dijo el rubio abochornando a la mujer.

-Padre, que marca es este auto tte-bayo- Itsuki trato de sonreír hacia su padre, el tampoco podía ocultar la sorpresa ante esto, y es que el auto donde estaban destilaba dinero por todos lados.

-Es un Mercedes Benz Sprinter con un toque a Maybach, está equipado como una limosina y con las comodidades necesarias- respondió divertido el rubio -es muy simple a comparación de la que tengo en casa tte-bayo- dijo sonriente, para voltear a sonreír a la peli-rosa, la cual tenía la vista sombreada de negro y la piel pálida -¿Te pasa algo Sakura-chan?

Itsuki y Minato tragaron grueso al oírlo decir que esa limosina, que para ellos era más elegante que la oficina del director de su recién dejada escuela, era muy simple. Parpadearon reiteradas veces ¿Cuan rico era su papá?

-Oni-chan, comienzo a pensar que este se limpia el culo con billetes tte-bane- Shinachiku, que se había mantenido callado -raro en el- susurro estas palabras a su hermano mayor, el cual tomaba un jugo con indiferencia, mientras en sentado en su regazo tenia a Kurama, el cual dormía -va ser muy difícil hacerle algo...

Bolt dejo de tomar jugo y guio sus ojos azules a la figura de su madre, la cual hablaba con nerviosismo a Naruto -Todo cae hermano, todo -sonrió al ver al rubio mayor -inclusive el mismo Emperador tte-basa.

Shinachiku parpadeo varias veces antes de sonreír como su hermano, ellos habían aceptado ir, nunca habían acepto portarse bien...

-Veras que ahora todo irá bien Sakura-chan- Naruto miro a la peli rosa y le guiño un ojo-todo será mejor cuando lleguemos, ya tengo todo planeado.

-Claro- la mujer se forzó a sonreír, tenía que hacerlo, la mirada de Naruto era esperanzadora, y aunque no lo quisiera admitir esa sonrisa hizo que su corazón latiera, tenía que admitir que a pesar de todo, a pesar de que él la llevara contra su voluntad, lo quería. Soltó un suspiro al recordar que dijo que todo estaría bien, negó en su mente, había visto la mirada de sus dos hijos mayores, estaban planeando algo contra Naruto, además que no solo era eso, había otro problema de los varios que se estaban tejiendo...y eso era que cuando "él" se enterara que no estaba en casa la buscaría, y si no la hallaba armaría un escándalo, y valla que ahí si iba ver un lio...además que también estaba el tema de sus hermanos y el abuelo de Naruto. Quiso desaparecer, estaba tentada a decirle al rubio que no fueran a Tokio, pero sabía que este se negaría rotundamente.

-¡Niños! ¡¿Qué les parece si pasamos por McDonald's antes de ir al aeropuerto datte-bayo?!- ante el repentino rugido lleno de efusividad del rubio los dos hijos mayores se sobresaltaron, sabiendo a ciencia cierta de donde saco Itsuki el lado bipolar - ¡Comeremos todo lo que quieran!

-¡Sí!- los dos menores festejaron a la par de su padre.

Sakura negó, el Naruto que conocía se estaba manifestando, si Naruto tenía lados que muy pocos conocían...

-¿Ni-san esto es normal?- Shinachiku vio con impresión como sus hermanos festejaban a la par de Naruto -aparte de secuestrador, prepotente, ricachón y engreído, es tarado...- dijo con varias gotas de sudor resbalando de su frente.

-No sé, pero ya me está asustando...- Bolt guio la mirada a su madre ¿Qué clase de persona era su padre?- definitivamente las mujeres son raras...

* * *

Hiruzen acompañado de una flota de seguridad -cortesía de su sobrino nieto - pasaba las puertas de la mansión del rubio en Japón. El anciano miraba con molestia a los hombres, su adorado nieto lo había mandado de regreso con una seguridad más grande que la de un presidente, además de estar seguro de que su nieto lo hubiera mandado de regreso como preso, claro si fuera esto legal.

-Otra vez a la prisión...-dijo con cansancio, al entrar hacia el gran salón, donde las mucamas lo esperaban.

-¡Abuelo!

El anciano se hizo a un lado antes de que Konohamaru se estrelle contra él, causando que el joven se estrelle con varios miembros de la seguridad, los cuales lo detubieron.

-¿Cómo has estado Konohamaru-chan?- Hiruzen giro la mirada a su nieto el cual se incorporó con desespero.

-¡Dime que es mentira!- el chico cogio al anciano de los hombros y lo sacudió con desespero -¡Naruto me llamo y me dijo que viene hacia aquí con Sakura-nechan y su hijo! ¡¿Escuchaste?!¡Hijo!- Konohamaru tenía ojos de desquiciado -¡El desgraciado tiene descendencia!

-Vaya, por eso me dijo que tenía cosas que hacer- dijo el anciano, recordando el momento en que su nieto lo abordo en la camioneta de regreso -supongo que esta casa se llenara de voces infantiles, ya sabes, luego de uno siempre viene otro...

-¡No! ¡¿Como que otro?!-

Konohamaru abrió los ojos horrorizado, antes de caer de lleno al suelo, desmayado, no porque su primo fuera padre, sino por lo que esto significaba, un Naruto más en su vida, un mocoso desquiciante y posesivo, además de estar seguro, que si la madre era Sakura, este iba el doble, resumiendo, un infierno se venía en camino.

* * *

Un hombre de chaqueta y pantalón oscuro, caminaba con maleta en mano hasta la estación de bus; al llegar hasta la estación se sentó en una de las banquetas, las cuales servían para la espera.

 _-Vaya me pregunto como estará Sakura, solo espero que no tenga problemas_...-el hombre saco una fotografía, donde se podía apreciar a dos personas bestitas de médicos, Sakura y él, y justo delante de ellos, la figura de cuatro niños rubios, los cuales sonreían _-solo espero que esos cuatro torbellinos no le hagan causado problemas..._

-Doctor, ya llego el autobús- anuncio una mujer llegando con prisa hasta el hombre.

-Claro, ahora voy Matsuri.

* * *

Ashina se encontraba sentado en su gran oficina, el hombre vivía té mientras ojeaba con atención unos papeles, frente a él, y manteniéndose cayado estaba Danzon, el cual miraba con atención al Emperador.

-Debo decir que es un gran contrato, aunque quisiera no encuentro nada en lo que poder romperlo- dijo el Emperador -asegúrate que ellos lo firmen, estoy cansado de los Uchiha.

-Claro Tío- Danzon sonrió ante la aprobación del hombre.

El hombre se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana, donde podía ver la gran ciudad levantándose a su alrededor. Danzon por otro lado hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a salir de ahí.

-Danzon- el anciano llamo al hombre, que detenido su caminata -encárgate también que la señorita Sion llegue sin ningún contratiempo, mi futura nuera debe ser cuidada.

-Claro, Tío- asintio con aceptación, para luego desaparecer.

-Mi querido nieto, muy pronto te are una visita...

Sin expresión alguna, dirigió su mirada hacia la fotografía en un cuadro en su escritorio, en la cual podía verse un niño rubio tocando el violín.

-No puedes huir de mí, siempre tu existencia me pertenecerá...

 **...continuara...**

* * *

 **Salve dios Itachi, líbrenos de las tsunderes y yanderes...-_-...XD**

 **Como están?! Espero se encuentren muy bien, yo estoy disfrutando mis últimos días de vacaciones y bueno aquí les traigo este capi que hace poco he terminado :)**

 **A Narutin ya se le abrieron los ojos y recordó lo que hizo, ahora podemos entender porque Saku se fue, además que ahora sabemos que estuvieron de fugitivos por un gran tiempo, donde seguro hicieron a esos cuatro torbellinos ¬_¬ Por otro lado, a que no se esperaban que Saku era hermana de Sasuke XD Bueno eso se ira explicando más adelante que el tema es complicado ;)**

 **Por otro lado, Hinata puede llegar hacer muy dulce, pero miren que también reparte putazos -léase a Sasuke- aunque no tanto como los que le aguardan a cierto rubio de carácter bipolar...por otro lado...¿A quién dejo Sakura?...**

 **Ya saben, predicciones en la caja de comentarios :D Además...**

 **Minato no es tan dulce *¬***

 **Nos leemos en otra actualización -que está muy próxima- nos vemos suerte y yanne!**

 **...BE-15**


End file.
